Meg Apparition
by Fyrewire
Summary: Meg is sick and tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes and her family not caring for her, with the help of a dreamwalking ghost she gains powers she never dreamed of, but this power comes with temptation, and enemies, will Meg be able to survive?
1. Prologue

Plot: Meg is sick and tired of being the butt of everyone's jokes and her family not caring for her, with the help of a dreamwalking ghost she gains powers she never dreamed of, but this power comes with temptation, and enemies, will Meg be able to survive? Well, with a little help from Danny Phantom she might

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

_Meg walked down the street calmly._

_It was strange, the town was burning, people were in pain, but she had never felt more at peace._

_She slowed to a stop as she heard something, something that was out of place in a site of such destruction._

_Laughter._

_She looked around, it wasn't coming from anyplace in particular._

"_Hello?" She called, looking around. "Is anyone there?"_

_The laughter slowly died down before someone stepped out of the shadows._

_He was tall, that was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she saw was his eyes, a deep shade of orange. He had slicked black hair and wore a grey tunic._

"_Yes, my name is Ayumu." He gave a deep bow, glancing up at her. "And I must say, I didn't expect to see anyone here, it isn't often you find someone alive at something like this."_

_Meg glanced around before giving a small shrug._

"_I'm not really sure about it myself." She lifted up her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I'm assuming that it has to do with the fact that I'm dreaming."_

_Ayumu stared at her at that, his eyes wide in shock._

"_You're aware that you're dreaming?" He asked, taking several steps towards her, as if he had to make sure that she wasn't an illusion. Meg dismissed this, he was just another part of her dream, he was only doing what her subconscious wanted him to._

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Meg shrugged. "This obviously isn't real." She motioned to the burning buildings around them._

_Ayumu stared at her for a minute before smiling._

"_Well, you're certainly different." He took his hand and pressed two fingers to her forehead. "And what name will I have the pleasure of calling you?"_

_Meg, ignoring the blush rising to her cheeks, smiled shyly._

"_My name's Meg."_

_Ayumu smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the blaring of Meg's alarm clock cut him off._

Meg's eyes fluttered open, leaving her staring at the blank pink colour of her wall.

"Damn." She quietly cursed to herself, that had probably been one of the best, albeit a bit gruesome, dreams she'd had in a while.

Groaning to herself, she flipped over and hit the 'off' button on her alarm clock, a headache from the alarm already creeping into her brain.

Reaching down to the floor next to her bed, she groped around for a minute before catching hold of her glasses and putting them on.

Rubbing her temples, Meg got out of her bed and started walking out.

The second she reached the bottom of the stairs she felt a chill go down her spine.

Then… The fruit came.

Meg screamed in a combination of shock and pain as multiple fruits hit her at the same time.

"Dad!" She shouted angrily once the bombardment was over. "What the _hell_ were you thinking? I could have been seriously hurt!"

Her dad sighed in disappointment.

"If only…"

Meg let out a frustrated half scream before storming back up the stairs to take a shower.

After stopping by her room to grab some clothes, Meg slipped off her sticky nightgown and looked herself over in the mirror.

Already, you could see bruises forming where the fruit had hit her.

She let out a sigh, why did her family hate her? She had no explanation for it.

Shaking her head, Meg blinked back tears and stepped into the shower.

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.


	2. Life

Chapter two, in which I attempt my first flashback.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

Later that day, Meg walked home from school, her right arm in a bandage.

It was strange, ghosts had never shown an interest in Quahog before, why now?

There had been a ghost attack at her school that day, he had come, blasted everyone up a bit, then suddenly left.

Shaking her head slightly, and wincing at the jarring pain it brought, she placed her left hand on the doorknob and opened the door as best she could. Not very well, she'd have to train herself to use her left hand better.

She pushed open the door and slipped into the house, her father and brother were sitting on the couch watching a news report about Danny Phantom.

"He is so freaking awesome!" Peter shouted while a clip of the famed super hero defeating a ghost covered in a suit of armor played over the news.

"Go Phantom!" Chris shouted from next to Peter.

"He's more awesome than the son of Batman, Spiderman, superman, the incredible hulk, and hellboy" Peter said with a wide grin

**Flashback**

A red muscular teenager walks into a house late at night and tries to sneak up to his room when the lights turn on, revealing afore mentioned superheroes. The hulk was wearing hair curlers.

"Where have you been?" Superman asked.

"Do you know how worried we've been?" Hellboy threw in.

"Why didn't you call?" Spiderman asked, placing his hands on his hips.

"You know what." The teenager said. "Screw you, I don't need to take this crap." He turned around and started heading back to the door.

"Don't turn your back on us young man." Batman snapped.

"Get back here." The hulk growled, hair frazzled.

The teenager merely turned and glared at them before bulking up, his shirt tearing in the process, and smashed through the front wall of the house before shooting out a spider web and swinging out before disconnecting the web and flying away.

The five superheroes looked between each other.

"Where did we go wrong?"

**End flashback**

Meg sighed and closed the door with a bit more force than she probably should have used, but she felt so irritated all of the sudden.

Was it because of the twinge in her arm from where she got hit? Maybe. Or maybe it was because of none of her family coming to pick her up at the hospital. Or was it because her father took more interest in someone he didn't even know than her?

Meg reached under her glasses and rubbed her eyes roughly before walking over to the stairs.

"Meg, you were out for an hour longer than you should have been without calling." Her father said without looking away from the TV.

Meg slowed to a stop. Was he… Worried about her?

"As punishment, no dinner tonight." Peter gave a small laugh. "In fact, don't come out of your room for the rest of the night."

Meg felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You bastard!" She shouted angrily, moving to cross her arms but cutting herself off and hissing in pain when she had to move her injured arm to do so.

"That's life." Peter said, not really paying attention to her anymore, not that he really was before. "But, hey, think about it, without eating all that food you may become the type of girl that you can give a passing glance to without throwing up."

Meg let out a scream of frustration and anger before turning around and storming up the stairs.

Peter and Chris glanced at each other.

"What's with her? She's acting more irrational than me when I started doing too many pep pills."

**Flashback**

It cuts to Peter in a library reading a very large book that we can't see the title of. He is wearing reading glasses and a cliché nerd shirt.

The man next to him coughs a little and Peter turns to him, placing a finger to his lips.

"Shh…"

**End flashback**

Meg ran into her room and slammed her door shut before flinging herself onto her bed, having to bite her lip to keep from screaming as a fresh wave of pain tore through her arm.

Why hadn't Peter known she was injured? He must have seen her at some point

Meg let out a bitter laugh, of course he hadn't seen her, she was an intruder in their perfect little life. It wasn't like she mattered, it wasn't like she needed to be loved.

Meg gave a small sob before curling herself up as tightly as her arm would allow.

She eventually fell asleep to the sounds of ghost fights on the television.

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.


	3. Dreams

Chapter three, in which we again see Ayumu.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

_Meg looked around, it was different this time, instead of a burning city she was in a small cave._

_Why a cave, she had no clue._

_She started walking down one tunnel when she stopped, tilting her head up to listen._

_Music._

_Meg turned around and was surprised to find a beam of moonlight streaming down from a hole in the top of the cave illuminating a familiar figure._

_She watched in awe as Ayumu held a flute to his lips and played with unbelievable expertise, his fingers flew over it with a haunting grace. His eyes half closed, giving him a peaceful aura._

_The melody he played was beautiful, echoing throughout the cave, creating the illusion that she was listening to several instruments at once._

_Eventually the music ended and Ayumu set the flute in his lap, his eyes remaining half closed and he breathed in and out._

_Meg clapped quietly. Causing Ayumu's head to snap up._

_"Sorry." Meg said quickly, dropping her hands and stepping into the moonlight. "I didn't mean to startle you."_

_Ayumu stood up, the flute fading as yet another reminder that this was a dream, and walked over to her, once again placing two fingers to her forehead._

_"It's all right. I just didn't expect you back so soon." He smiled before catching sight of her arm. "What happened?"_

_Meg glanced at her arm._

_"A ghost attacked my school today, I wasn't fast enough to completely dodge a blast. Which now begs the question: why am I still in pain if I'm dreaming?" She carefully rubbed her arm._

_Ayumu stayed silent and Meg sighed._

_"You're surprised I know that I'm dreaming again, aren't you?" When Ayumu nodded she rolled her eyes. "If you're a figment of my subconscious, why are you constantly surprised at the fact that I know I'm dreaming? I've always had lucid dreams, except for that one really weird one where the guy with the goatee, the guy in the robes, and the guy with brown hair were fighting over me."_

**Flashback**

A girl with shortcut blonde hair is sitting in a director's chair.

"I'm too big a fan of 'Meg's boyfriend/family', 'spellbook' and 'Whispering illusions 1&2' to attempt this gag." She crossed her arms before looking sheepish. "Maybe sometime in the future… _If_ enough people prod me to do it."

She looked around.

"Huh. So _this_ is what breaking the forth wall is like." She sighed. "Boring."

**End flashback**

_"What was that?" Ayumu asked, looking around for the source._

_"Author's cameo, they'll happen every few chapters." Meg waved it off. "What was I saying?"_

_"Something about lucid dreaming?"_

_"Right. I've always had lucid dreams, I don't see why it's such a big deal." Meg shrugged her uninjured arm._

_Ayumu sighed and looked up._

_"Meg, do you know how out of the ordinary it is for a **human** to be able to know they're dreaming on a regular?" He paused. "Or the implications of it?"_

_Meg stared at him, what was he talking about? What implications?_

_He continued, oblivious to her musings._

_"I've never seen anything like it before, in the few instances where I've been around where people realize that they're dreaming, it usually only lasts a few minutes before they wake up, trying to control too much." Ayumu shook his head before looking back at Meg. "**You**, on the other hand, seem to know instinctively just to let your dreams flow, and through that you always know that you're dreaming, why?"_

_Meg thought for a minute before sitting down on a nearby rock._

_"I don't really know. I've just… Always known the difference between dreams and reality." Ayumu knelt down in front of her and placed a hand lightly over her injured arm, she let out a hiss and tried to pull back._

_"Hold still." He said gently, his voice echoing not only in the cave but in her head._

_Meg stopped moving and let him continue to run his hand over the arm, before long the pain faded._

_"I only have this much influence in the dream realm, but it should hurt a bit less in real life." He unwound her bandage and allowed her to roll her arm around._

_Meg smiled._

_"Thanks Ayumu." Meg glanced around as she heard a noise. "What was that?"_

_She listened for a minute before she was able to place the sound. A frown flickered across her face._

_"Meg?" Ayumu asked. Tucking some of her hair behind her ear._

_"I have to wake up now, you'll be here when I fall asleep again?" Meg asked, hope shining on her face._

_Ayumu paused before nodding. "I'll see you then Meg."_

_Meg smiled before the cave faded around her._

Meg's eyes fluttered open before she turned and glared at her window.

Gently pushing herself up with her uninjured arm, she walked over to find her father and brother tossing rocks at the house.

A scowl firmly in place, she pushed her window open.

"What are you fatasses doing?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Peter and Chris looked at each other before returning to throwing rocks at the house.

One whizzed less than an inch away from her head and landed on the floor behind her.

"Watch it!" She shouted, jumping back.

Peter gave that annoying laugh before turning to Chris.

"Hey Chris, whoever can hit Meg first will have the loser do whatever they want."

"Okay!" Chris said excitedly before chucking rock after rock at Meg.

Meg screamed in shock before diving out of line of sight from her window, eventually the rocks stopped coming through, she didn't move though, afraid that they might start throwing rocks again.

She listened carefully until she was sure they were gone before standing up.

A rock came through the window and hit her head.

Meg felt a searing pain and heard her mother start screaming at her father before falling into darkness.

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

Note to reviewer of last chapter:

StarReader86: Yeah, I was never too fond of Meg bashing either, it'll be mostly gone in later chapters, but first there must be (Le gasp) character development. And yes, Danny will come in later.


	4. Death

Chapter four, in which things get interesting.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

__

_She was falling, the wind whipped around her and stung her face._

_She had no idea what was going on, all she could feel was the sense of falling and an extreme pain._

_She started to fall faster, she hurt more. Before she could even get an idea of what had changed she slammed full force into the water._

_The water filled her lungs and eyes and ears, and everything, it made her head hurt worse and she started to trash about, trying to swim free._

_She pushed, but no matter how hard she tried she was trapped beneath the water._

_"Open your eyes." A voice whispered in her ear, desperate._

_"Open your eyes." It came again, louder this time._

_She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her._

_"Please Meg… Open your eyes." She struggled for a minute before her eyes snapped open._

_Immediately the water faded from around her and she found herself floating in a dark void._

_She gasped and started coughing, blood and water coming out of her mouth._

_This continued for a minute while the arms rubbed her stomach gently before Meg finally coughed up all the water and started gasping, taking in as much air as she could handle._

_After awhile the panic she had felt ebbed and she allowed herself to fall limp in the arms._

_"Are you all right?" Ayumu asked, still holding her upright._

_Meg, unable to speak, just nodded and leaned back against him._

_Ayumu gently sat down and held her in his lap, setting his chin on her head._

_They stayed like that for a long time before Ayumu broke the silence._

_"What happened?"_

_Meg swallowed and let out a bitter laugh._

_"My dad decided to have a contest with my brother to see who could hit me with rocks, one of them got me in the head, didn't see which, probably my dad." Meg sighed. "Hopefully I'm in an ambulance on my way to the hospital right now."_

_She felt Ayumu's grip on her tightened and he stayed silent for a few seconds._

_"Meg… Do you know where you are?" He finally asked._

_"I'm dreaming, where else would I be?" Meg was confused, why was he asking her this?_

_"Meg… You're on the plane in between life and death." He kissed her head. "If I hadn't gotten you out of the water when I did, you **would** be dead."_

_Meg sucked in her breath. "There's… There's more to it than that, isn't there?" She asked, her voice wavering._

_Ayumu sighed._

_"You're a perceptive one… You see, it won't matter that you're not technically dead, you're not going to be able to wake up, in essence, you're in a permanent coma." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms._

_Meg felt tears prickle her eyes._

_"T-There has t-to be a w-way for me t-to wake up, d-doesn't there?" She asked, looking around desperately, her voice choked with sadness._

_Ayumu paused thoughtfully._

_"There is one way, but you may not like it." He sighed._

_"What is it?" Meg asked, turning around to look him in the eyes._

_"You have to become a half ghost, essentially half dying." He sighed. "Sort of like that one kid, I can't really use names or locations due to an agreement we have with him." He sighed and looked off into the void. "Meg, if you decide to go through with this, your whole life's going to change, you'll become a target for ghost attacks rather than just something in the way, I won't be able to help you, my kind only have our big powers in the dream realm."_

_"Your kind?" Meg asked, temporarily ignoring the rest to seek out an answer for that._

_Ayumu gave a small smile. "Dream walkers, we're a type of ghost." Feeling Meg stiffen next to him he quickly continued. "Not all ghosts are bad, there are a lot of us who want to help people." He gently bumped his forehead against her's. "Like I want to help you."_

_Meg stared into his eyes, the deep orange suddenly making her feel chills go up her spine._

_She took several deep breaths as she tried to sort her thoughts out. It was true, he had never shown any ill intent towards her, even healing her arm somewhat. And he seemed genuinely trustworthy._

_"Why do you want to help me?" She asked, resisting the urge to draw away from him, afraid of what would happen._

_"The fact that you're human and know when you're dreaming **alone** is enough to make me want to help you." He smiled slightly. "But I honestly don't want to see someone die over some stupid thing their family did."_

_Meg thought for a while, about him, about his plan, and about the possible consequences to her actions if she went with this, and finally, about what life would be like afterwards._

_Finally, she sighed and nodded. "Okay, what do I need to do?"_

_Ayumu helped her stand up._

_"First off, remember how I told you whatever I do in the dream realm will have a partial influence on you in real life?"_

_Meg slowly nodded, her eyebrows rising._

_"Well, first we need to get back to the dream realm, then I need to kill you." Meg cracked a smile. "No, I'm serious." Her smile faded._

_"You're sure this will work." She asked as he lifted her up and they started flying at a high speed._

_"There's a 50/50 chance it won't work, but you're as good as dead if we don't try, so we might as well try."_

_Meg stared at him for another minute before dipping her head, she wasn't going to protest, she knew that no matter how much she did she would end up letting him do it._

_"Okay Meg, I need your help on this, let your mind wander, it should create a door to the dream realm for us." Ayumu said, still flying._

_Meg paused for a moment before closing her eyes and letting her thoughts go wild._

_She had no idea how long she stayed like that, but eventually Ayumu nudged her._

_"Okay, we're in the dream realm." He said, setting Meg down._

_Meg opened her eyes and looked around, they were in a field, the grass came up to her hips and seemed to twist into itself._

_She turned around to face him._

_"Meg." He started to float. "I won't lie to you." A large orb of ectoplasm formed in his hands. "This is gonna hurt."_

He let it build up for a few moments and Meg thought for a moment before quickly changing her clothes right as he sent the blast at her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Griffen, but the odds of your daughter coming out of this coma are highly unlikely." Was the first thing she heard as she woke up.

"This can't be happening." Her mother's voice was choked with tears.

She had to open her eyes, she had to see what was going on.

The doctor and her mother were standing by her bed, her mother's eyes were red and she was holding Stewie.

"Mom?" Meg asked, her voice hoarse.

Lois turned to face her.

"Meg!" She cried happily, almost instantly by her daughter with her free arm wrapped around her. "I was so worried."

Meg stiffened for a moment before wrapping her uninjured arm around Lois.

"I'm okay mom…" She looked at her hand, the tips of the fingers turned invisible for a few moments. "I'm okay…"

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

Note to reviewer of last chapter:

Sin Piedad: First FG fanfic you've ever read? I'm honored.


	5. Rebirth

In which we see the Swanson's and Meg has a dream.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

It took two weeks of constant prodding and tests before the doctors were convinced that Meg was, in fact, fine.

During that time her mother came and went, mostly went, but Meg wasn't surprised, once the initial rush of her waking up wore off Lois had to get back to piano lessons and taking care of everyone else.

During the time she spent at the hospital most of it was in a drug-induced sleep, which unfortunately meant that she couldn't see Ayumu. Which also meant that she had some close calls with her new ghost half.

**Flashback/montage**

A quick cut montage of Meg accidentally going intangible, then invisible, then forming balls of ectoplasm, and various other things while the Doctor's back is turned, played to the music of "Dirty little secret."

…

It fits dammit.

**End flashback/montage**

The doctors still had yet to let her leave, convinced that the second she stepped off hospital premises she would drop dead.

Although in all honesty Meg didn't consider it much of a stretch. Being half-ghost made her feel weird.

"Knock knock." A soft voice jolted Meg out of her reverie.

Looking up to the door Meg was surprised to see Bonnie standing there holding Susie.

"Hi Mrs. Swanson, what brings you here?" She asked, quickly giving herself a mental once over to make sure she wouldn't accidentally activate any ghost powers.

"Me and Joe were coming in to give Susie her check-up, I thought it might cheer you up if you held her." Bonnie walked over to Meg's bed and Joe wheeled himself into the room.

On the outside, Meg gave a small smile. On the inside she was panicking, what if she went intangible while holding her? What if she accidentally fried her with an ectoplasm ball? What if Susie felt that she was half-dead, they did say that babies could sense when death was nearby, or was that dogs? Whatever it was Meg was nervous for more than the normal reasons about holding Susie.

Bonnie carefully positioned Susie in Meg's arms so the little girl was comfortable before taking a step back.

"Oh, you look so complete with a little girl in your arms Meg." She happily cooed.

**Flashback**

Same girl with short blonde hair in the director's chair.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow incredulously.

"What do _you_ think?" She asked before taking a sip of a Strawberry milk shake.

**End flashback**

There was a long pause in which they all looked at each other awkwardly before snapping back to their world.

Meg smiled slightly as Susie giggled and made a grab for her hair. Inwardly she was practically weeping with relief, Susie liked her, which must have meant her ghost half didn't make her any different, as far as her personality went.

The Swanson's stayed in the room for a while, talking with Meg about things like the ghost attacks or the upcoming town festival.

Eventually a nurse came in and ushered the family out, stating that Meg needed to sleep.

Meg kissed Susie's forehead before handing her back to Bonnie.

"Bye Susie, be nice for your mom." She waved to the giggling (And yawning) baby as the Swanson's left the room.

The nurse smiled at Meg as she helped her lay down on the bed.

"We're going to try letting you sleep without the drugs today." She said as she busied herself with Meg's IV and fluffed her pillow.

Meg smiled at that, perfect, that meant she could finally see Ayumu.

The nurse finished checking Meg's vitals and IV level before walking over and turning off the lights.

"Sleep well Ms. Griffin." She said before pulling the door closed.

Meg smiled and let out a small breath before closing her eyes.

The sounds of the hospital filled her, it had been something she discovered almost right away, when she was surrounded by death she could sense everything within the borders.

The beeping of her heart monitor eventually lulled her into a deep sleep.

_Meg sat up, looking around, she was in a tree overlooking… Well, everything._

_She could see from where she was to miles away, it was incredible._

_Meg looked around, where was Ayumu?_

_"Ayumu?" She called, trying to find him through the confusing images bombarding her senses._

_Nothing, he wasn't there, she couldn't even feel his presence like she normally felt in her dreams._

_"Ayumu?" She tried again, grabbing the branch she was on and lowering herself out of the tree._

_The second her feet hit the ground all of the extra images and sounds around her faded. Leaving her in a moonlit glade._

_She looked around._

_"Ayumu, if you're playing a prank on me this isn't funny." She said, more quietly than previously, she was beginning to get a bad feeling._

_She walked away from the tree and listened carefully, there was no sound, no wind, no bugs, not even the stream nearby made a sound, there was just her voice._

_She walked over to the water and sat down, looking into it._

_Her brow furrowed, something was off with the water._

_Reaching down she set her hand on the water._

_And found that it was glass._

_Her eyes widened in shock as her fingers traced along it. It wasn't just glass, it was a mirror._

_Meg looked it over, it wasn't supposed to be like this, she could feel it._

_Thinking for a minute, she slowly pushed herself up and tentatively placed a foot on the glass, waiting to see if it would support her weight._

_When nothing happened she let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding before slowly stepping out._

_Maybe there was something at the other side, something to help her understand this._

_She would never find out, the second she hit the center of the mirror she fell, quickly and far._

_Meg felt her mouth open to scream but no sound came out, she was terrified._

_She curled herself into a ball and focused on the fact that this was a dream, it couldn't actually hurt her if Ayumu wasn't there._

_She felt herself hit the ground, but she felt no pain of broken bones, of glass tearing through her skin, she took in a shaky breath._

_She didn't know how long she stayed in that position, curled up on her side, but eventually she disentangled her arms and pushed herself up, looking around._

_Her eyes widened in shock._

_Mirrors, everywhere, all of them showing her her own image._

_Meg bit her lip and looked around, something wasn't right._

_But the images seemed fine, she was looking back wearing her usual pink shirt, jeans, and hat._

_Meg pinched the bridge of her nose, her glove scraping her skin._

_Wait, glove?_

_Her eyes widened as it finally clicked in her brain what was wrong._

_She looked around in shock at the sad looking hers. They seemed to be getting closer._

_Meg watched as the reflections of her slowly started circling around her, they were all whispering something, none of it made any sense, their voices just blended together._

_They started to whisper louder, coming in closer, she watched in horror as they morphed from herself into dark shadows, hunched over with piercing red and yellow eyes._

_They all came in closer to her, snarling feral beasts. The whispers got louder, more urgent._

_They closed in on her, one raised its hand, claws sprouting out, and moved to swipe her._

_What happened next Meg would only ever be able to describe as instinct._

_A cerulean orb formed around her, stopping the shadow in its tracks and causing it to scream._

_That scream set into motion a full attack; the other shadows launched themselves at her, flinging themselves against the orb… Shield._

_Meg felt her protection weakening; she couldn't keep a hold for much longer._

_She looked around, they were relentless and full of energy, they were going to win._

_She heard a tearing sound and looked up, locking eyes with one of them._

_She would never know why that small act caused it, but at that moment something inside of her snapped._

_Energy poured out of her into her shield, causing it to expand rapidly, forcing the shadows, which were screaming in pain, back and shattering the mirrors._

_Meg collapsed to her knees, gasping for air she couldn't seem to get._

_Sweat dripped off her forehead as she slowly stood and looked around._

_There was nothing now, just an endless black void that she could somehow stand on solid ground in._

_Her eyes scanned the area before finally coming to rest on, would you believe, one last mirror._

_It was a good twenty feet away from her, but that shouldn't have protected it from her shield; there had been mirrors even farther away that hadn't been spared._

_Meg looked around carefully before slowly, very slowly, walking to the gold frame._

_When she finally reached the mirror she felt herself gasp at what she saw._

_Blue-green glasses-less eyes, pitch-white hat-free hair, a skin-tight midriff showing short-sleeved black shirt that had a white collar and 'MA' on the front, a belly-ring, skin-tight Black & white pants that ran down into knee-high black & white boots with blue stripes up the side, and pure white gloves._

_Meg watched the smile cross the face of her reflection as she felt it grow across her own, she raised a gloved hand to the mirror and felt sparks travel up her arm._

_Meg Apparition was ready to go._

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

Oh, yeah, before I forget, Meg's dream was a bit of a metphor, if anyone can decipher it many Kudos.

Note to reviewer of last chapter:

Starreader86: Ah, don't forget Dani (Danny's clone). And yeah, Meg and Ayumu have a nice dynamic, but don't get too comfortable with the idea of them hooking up, I have a few trump cards in regard to that. Yeah, Lois does care, but it only shows from time to time, (Slightly off-topic: You know what I like? TV shows {Eve cartoons} having continuity.) And about the ghost attacks, there will be some of the ones Danny fights (Skulker won't pass up another chance at a half-ghost, for example) and some original ones.


	6. Return

Meg returns home.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

It had taken another two months for the doctors to finally let Meg out of the hospital, and in that time Meg had not seen hide nor hair of Ayumu at all, whether she was asleep or awake.

She glanced out the window of the car at the houses that zoomed by before glancing up to the front seat, her father was driving while her mother was in the passenger's seat, something she thought was utterly stupid because she had very little trust of Peter behind the wheel, Stewie was next to her reading some book that she couldn't clearly see the title of and Chris was absent, in school most likely as it was a Wednesday.

She absently ran her hand over her head, wincing as her fingers touched the shallow scar left from where the rock had hit her, speaking of the rock, why wasn't Peter in jail for nearly killing her? He had to have been charged with at least _something_… Right?

Although she honestly wouldn't be that surprised if he wasn't, he always seemed to get off easy with everything in life, from the time he got so much money when they were on welfare, to the time he only got six days prison for blowing up the children's hospital, to most recently, when he was a free man after she nearly died.

Meg sighed and absently traced patterns in her hand with her ectoplasm, just a week before she had learned how to make it so that it didn't burn to touch, making it so that she could make solid objects out of it and just make them dissipate when she got bored with them or had to hide them, she was still working on creating a stable blend of benign and hostile ectoplasm though.

After making some swirls of ectoplasm she watched with mesmerized eyes as she manipulated them to twist around her hand with her mind, shaping them into new patterns as the car continued silently to their house.

Eventually, the car started to slow and Meg forced herself to stop the ectoplasm from moving and made it fade from existence, feeling a sense of boredom set in as it left her with nothing to do, which fortunately didn't last long as they pulled into the driveway.

Lois turned around as soon as the car was off and unbuckled Stewie from his seat, lifting him up before glancing at Meg.

"Feels nice to be home, doesn't it?" She asked, pulling a scowling Stewie into the front seat before opening her door, Meg opening her own and stepping out.

Meg stretched her arms way above her head, letting out a slight moan as her back snapped.

"It feels great," She said as she walked to the trunk of the car and lifted it up, grabbing out her ruby red duffel bag of stuff she'd had to keep herself amused while she was awake at the hospital. "I'm not looking forward to all the school I'll have to catch up on though." She slammed the trunk closed, lifting the bag onto her shoulder before walking towards the house.

Peter walked around and cut in front of her, so suddenly that it caused her to fall back onto the sidewalk, he gave a high-pitched laugh before farting right in her face.

Meg let out a quiet scream before standing back up, leaving her bag on the ground.

"What the _hell,_ Lardass?" She asked, struggling to rid her nose of the smell of the obese man's bowels. "I just get out of the hospital and you decided that I should eat your farts?"

Peter gave another laugh, unfazed by her anger. "Well, it is the only thing you're good for." He just walked up to the house, leaving Meg silently fuming with wisps of ectoplasm wafting off of her hands.

Meg took a deep breath of fresh air, trying to calm herself, all the while repeating the mantra _I will not use my powers for petty revenge_ in her mind.

After about a minute she became aware of another presence in the yard.

Turning around she felt her heart skip a beat in surprise when she saw Kevin Swanson standing at the end of her driveway.

"Hey stranger." She said, a smile playing at her lips as he walked up. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been at a private school, just got back today, right now actually." He walked right up to her and enveloped her in a bear hug before pulling back, his nose wrinkling. "Meg? Why do you…?" He trailed off, trying to find a way to phrase his next statement.

"Smell like shit?" Meg offered, rolling her eyes. "My dad thinks that all I'm good for is target practice, whether it's his farts or something else, and I just got out of the hospital too." She said the last part as more of a contemplative statement to herself, but Kevin still stared at her in shock.

"Hospital?" He asked, causing Meg to flinch when it all came back to her that Kevin would have no idea that she's been in the hospital because he'd been away and no one would have saw fit to tell him. "Why were you in the hospital?"

Meg sighed before bending down and grabbing her bag. "My dad thought it would be fun to use me for target practice with rocks," She said, running her free hand over her scar, "The last two and a half months of my life." She used this term very loosely nowadays, "have been spent getting poked, prodded, and tested on."

Kevin winced slightly at the thought, it did not sound like a pleasant way to spend so much time.

"You want to go get something to eat where you can tell me what I've missed and why your father isn't in jail?" He asked.

"Sure," Meg said before turning around and walking to the house. "Just let me put my stuff away and then I'll be right back out."

She pushed open the front door and ran upstairs to her room, throwing her bag down on her bed. She was just turning around to go back outside to see Kevin when a burning travelled up her throat.

Pausing in her steps, her body acted against her will and let out a gasp as a wisp a dark blue-green ectoplasm drifted in front of her eyes.

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

And that's my explanation for Kevin's absence in the show.

Note to reviewer of last chapter:

None yet


	7. Battle

Meg's first ghost fight.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

Meg could only stare at the wisp of ectoplasm before the whir of machinery made her whip around to find a large ghost covered in different weapons and armor and pieces of technology that she couldn't quite place.

"Well, well, well…" He said in a deep voice, looking her up and down. "What's this? Another half-breed whelp?" His skull-like face twisted into sadistic glee, causing Meg to feel like ants were running up and down her spine.

Gritting her teeth, Meg looked him straight in the eyes, refusing to let herself show the fear she was feeling, and ground out, "Who the hell _are_ you?"

The ghost let out a chuckle, his voice causing even her chest to vibrate, before speaking, "My name is Skulker, the ghost zones' greatest hunter, not that it is of any concern to you, as you won't be much more than a pelt hanging on my wall." He grinned darkly, showing off his teeth, all four of 'em.

"Ew." Meg muttered, her mind still catching the full meaning of his words as she thought of being a pelt on a wall, it not only sounded disgusting but perverted. "Wait," She said, a light bulb going off above her head. " 'Pelt on your wall'? The hell I will!" She felt white-hot fury bubble up inside of her as she said it, along with the power she'd only truly felt in her dreams.

Energy surged through her body, it should have hurt, it felt like the energy was building up in pressure, having no way to escape, but it didn't hurt, it only gave Meg a feeling that she had never have and couldn't for the half-life of her put a name on.

Skulker was unfazed by the energy crackling around her like firecrackers gone awry, if he was fazed at all he did an excellent job of hiding it, and raised his gun to her, being so close to her she could feel the energy pulsing off of the gun, a gun that could kill the dead.

As the energy continued to build up around her his finger pulled down on the trigger and fired a shot at her.

All at once the energy around Meg manifested itself into two things, the first was a shield, forming around her before he'd even finished pulling the trigger and absorbing the shot he fired into it, and large blobs of energy that went to different parts of her body and started spinning around, slowly closing in on her before sparks of ectoplasmic electricity jumping between the blobs and connecting them, it formed a dark green dome around her that closed onto her form before shattering, leaving Meg Apparition standing in front of Skulker.

The full ghost merely scoffed at this, unimpressed by the girl's shield or transformation.

"So you transform differently than the whelp, that doesn't mean you'll be any more powerful than him…" A vindictive smirk cemented itself onto the ghost's face. "Or that you'll be very powerful at all, that shield you just threw up was probably the most powerful thing in your arsenal." He raised his gun once again and fired another shot at her.

Meg reacted instinctively, where she got the instincts she could only speculate, and summoned a mini shield that absorbed the blast before sending a blast of ectoplasm at Skulker, the blast glanced harmlessly off of his armor and back and Meg, who quickly blocked it with her shield.

Skulker only smirked at her rather pitiful offensive before firing several more shots at her, most of which she blocked, the rest ended up burning her wall.

Meg glanced back at the wall and winced as thoughts of what would happen to her if she got hit with the blasts ran through her head at lightspeed before turning back to Skulker and flipping up, keeping the shield in front of her fist as she came down and punched his chest.

Maybe it was all of the attacks the shield had absorbed, maybe it was the rage she felt at the ghost, or maybe it was her desire not to turn out like her wall, but whatever the reason the shield broke through his armor, causing sparks to fly out. Afraid that they could start a fire Meg created a shield all along the floor of her room, despite the drain she felt when she did.

Skulker looked at her, eyes flashing dangerously like a strobe light in the night, before the armor started shutting down, maybe she hit the power core or an essential part of it, whatever it was, the armor shut down.

Taking a deep breath, Meg slowly retracted her shields, watching the armor carefully for any sign of it moving as she did, before lowering herself to the floor, having been floating in order to keep the shield in the ghost's armor.

After a minute of no motion or signs of deception from the armor, Meg carefully hefted it up and walked over to her closet, her legs trembling under the weight of the armor. She opened her closet and dumped the armor in, surprised when it didn't make too big of a noise as it crumpled to the floor.

Glancing around and listening carefully to make sure no one was coming, she quickly closed the door and shut her eyes, willing herself to de-transform.

After a few moments she felt a rush of energy quickly come and leave, washing over her like a wave at the beach, opening her eyes she looked down to see her normal pink shirt.

She walked over to the door of her room, pausing only to glance back at the closet before rushing through the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door, shouting a quick notice of where she would be going to her mother as she passed the kitchen.

Jogging down the yard to Kevin, Meg smiled.

She had gotten out of her first ghost battle unscathed, that _had_ to be a good sign.

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

Also, my first attempt at writing a fight scene.

Note to reviewers (Wow! More than one!) of last chapter:

Starreader86: Oh, don't worry, Meg will be getting her revenge on Peter later on, I just want her to try and resist the urge to harm anyone but ghosts with her powers, and I hope that the fight scene was okay, it was my first attempt at writing one of those. And I'll try to make the chapters longer.

Jen: I'm glad you love it, I'm also glad you're so eager for more, always nice to know that my writing make people feel that way.


	8. Laugh

Meg and Kevin talk.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

They had gone down to the mall food court for lunch, neither of them had been really hungry so they ended up splitting a cheeseburger and a strawberry banana smoothie.

Meg started by filling him in on everything he'd missed, some key details about most recent events left unsaid, from the strange adventures her father got them all involved in on a weekly basis to the birth of his little sister to what had happened that caused her to be sent to the hospital.

It felt good to be able to open up to someone, to _really_ open up to them, and Kevin actually listened to her instead of just saying that 'it was all right' and that he 'understood' like anyone who didn't just blow her off or physically harm her did, and people wondered why she had so many mental issues going on… Well, actually, they didn't really care about her stability, mental or otherwise.

It had taken at least an hour for her to get everything out, she lost track of time quite easily, she was actually surprised when Kevin responded to what she said, he didn't search for the nearest escape route or hurt himself to get away or just simply blow her off, he _listened_… And she had never felt so much weight be lifted off of her shoulders at once, it made her feel so _wonderful_.

When she finally had him brought up to speed on all the craziness of Quahog, and when she had finally lost all the steam she had built up in letting her frustrations out, she sat him down and asked him what he'd done while he was away at the boarding school.

"Wasn't really all that great," He said, taking a sip from the smoothie and passing it back to her. "Although we did get some really weird people coming through."

They both paused, the straw to the smoothie hovering mere inches away from Meg's lips, and waited for a minute before Meg took a sip of the smoothie.

"Maybe it needs more prompt." Kevin murmured, more to himself in contemplation than anything.

"That many weird people?" Meg asked, sliding the smoothie over to his side of the table.

"Yup." Kevin nodded before thinking. "Like that one girl with that really high-tech watch."

**Flashback**

Kevin is in a red blazer with his boarding school emblem on it sitting on a bench outside of his school, birds are chirping in the background as they warn other birds to stay away from their territory, when a flash of light startles him.

He looks up to see a girl, most likely eighteen, wearing a short-sleeved dark red shirt, torn up jean-shorts, which had most likely started life as a pair of full-length pants, and has shoulder length brown hair tied back in a ponytail, she is also wearing a watch on her right wrist.

She looks behind herself as if expecting someone to follow her before turning to her watch, flicking her wrist and causing a holographic display to project out of it.

The display whizzes around for a few seconds before she extends her free hand and a sci-fi looking gun appears in it, she cocks the gun, it making a distinctive whirring noise as she did so, before turning around, a determined look on her face, and jumping back into the air only to disappear.

Kevin stares at the place where she stood for a minute before slowly going back to his book.

(Explanation will be given…)

**End flashback**

Meg caught the smoothie as he slid it back over to her and took a sip, sloshing it around in her mouth for a bit as she tried to think of what to say to what he'd just cut-scened her.

She slid the smoothie back across the table before swallowing the tiny bit she had in her mouth. "Sounds like you had some really weird things happening."

"You don't even know the half of it." Kevin leaned back, taking a sip of the smoothie.

**Flashback**

Kevin is standing in a dark library, it only being lit by the candles some very scared students are holding, a rifle in his arms and his blazer torn up close to being beyond recognition, revealing a sleeveless black shirt underneath, he is carefully watching the boarded windows and doors.

"I don't like this man," A male student with short blonde hair and a small goatee says from next to him, he is holding a cricket bat which he nervously twirls around as he skittishly looks around. "Doesn't feel right."

"Don't lose your head," Kevin says to him, listening carefully for any signs that their defenses might be breaking. "We need to stay strong for the others."

"I'll try man, but I just keep feeling like something bad is going to happen," The student says, his knuckles white as he grips the bat for dear life.

Kevin opens his mouth to say something else in an effort to reassure him when the wood boarding up one of the windows starts to break.

Kevin immediately springs into action, pulling out a walkie talkie and handing it to a nearby student that was also acting as a guard.

"Get everyone as far away from here as you can, try and reach the main building, get to the roof, we'll hold them off." He nods to the student. "Good luck. And the safety word for when it's all clear is…" He leans down and whispers something unheard in the student's ear.

The student hesitates for only a moment before beginning to herd the rest of the students away towards the main building, they'd been trying to avoid going there for fear of what would happen but now saw no other choice, they couldn't stay in the library any longer.

As soon as he was sure that the students were heading farther in and there were none lagging behind, Kevin turns back to the steadily increasing break in the window, there are only ten guards left and only he has a gun.

He checks his pockets, only fifteen bullets left, barely enough to last them ten minutes until they were completely overtaken, he'd have to make sure he dragged it on as long as possible, give the other students as much of a chance as they could get.

Taking a locket out of his shirt he opens it to look at a photo of his father and mother, a tear slides down his cheek at the thought of undoubtedly never being able to see them again before he lets the locket fall back down onto his chest.

The wood finally breaks and Kevin pumps his rifle, anger and determination rolling off of him in waves as he braces himself for the fight of his life.

And then the carebears attacked.

**End flashback.**

"Huh, didn't take much prompt that time." Kevin said, glancing around as he slid the smoothie back to Meg.

"It varies." She said, catching the smoothie in her right hand while making an iffy motion with her left. "And that did _not_ happen," Meg added as she took a sip.

"It really did, that's the freaky part." Kevin said, his eyes wide.

Meg paused for a moment, considering this to the taste of food court smoothie.

"You're right." She conceded. "I forgot how demented our author is."

There was a long silence as Meg passed the smoothie back over to Kevin. About five seconds in a faint sound can be heard, it gradually gets louder and Meg and Kevin look around trying to find the source before a girl with shortcut blonde hair wearing a short-sleeved blue sweater and khaki capris came up to their table, panting like mad.

"Oh… Sorry I'm… Late." She panted, resting her hands on her knees. "I got caught up in a planning session with Michelle."

"Which one's Michelle?" Kevin asked Meg, carefully watching their authoress as she regained her breath.

"I think she's one of the fantasy stories main characters," Meg said.

"She's…" She took a gasp of air. "She's the main character in Spellbound."

"Ah…" Meg and Kevin said at the same time, pointing at each other lightly in realization.

The authoress sat down at the table. "So what was I here for anyway?"

"I think it was a joke about how Meg called you demented," Kevin said, finally taking a sip of the smoothie and passing it back to Meg.

The authoress paused for a moment, her eyebrows furrowing as she thought about it.

"I don't even remember where we were going with it anymore." She slumped down in her seat, her face turning a gradual shade of red.

"What?" Meg asked, her eyebrows shooting upwards as disbelief ran through her like the blood in her veins. "You're the authoress, you're supposed to know the jokes we're going to do and the pacing of the story and all that."

"Hey," She said, giving Meg a dark look. "I've got so much shit keeping me busy in the real world I'm lucky I remember my own _name_."

Meg slunk back into her chair slightly before the authoress sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just frustrated, some stupid snowstorm made me miss my skating lesson today and I'm taking it out on you." She let out a frustrated groan, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Kevin and Meg glanced at each other.

"Maybe you should leave before you reveal too much personal information." Meg said gently, laying a hand on the authoress' shoulder.

The authoress sighed before nodding.

"Sorry I wasted your guys' time." She said, addressing both the two people at the table and the people reading the story. "And I'll see you again somewhere around chapter twenty." She said before walking off.

They waited until she was out of earshot before Kevin turned to Meg. "_Why_, exactly do we let the fourteen-year-old boss us around?"

"She controls our very existence in this fanfic and if we disobey her we may end up in a place worse than death…" Meg, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind once again reminding her that she was already as close to dead as a human could be before she took a sip of the smoothie and passed it back to Kevin. "I mean, I love the happy lives for me in other fanfics but being a teenaged mother living in my parents' house with my soulmate and our daughter gets monotonous after a while"

"Isn't Bhaalspawn giving you another kid?" Kevin asked, holding onto the now mostly empty smoothie cup.

"Well, yeah, that should be an interesting plot point, but speaking of Bhaalspawn, do you remember the happy dance Liana-Wolfe did when she found out he reviewed?" Meg chuckled at the memory.

**Flashback**

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck, so I'll wag my butt, Da da da da."

(Is there anyone who _doesn't_ know this dance?)

**End flashback**

"That was actually kind of creepy." Kevin said, his nose scrunching at the memory as he sipped the smoothie and passed it to Meg.

"Well…" Whatever Meg was going to say was cut off by an apple whizzing over and hitting her in the head.

Rubbing the back of her head, apples hurt more than you would think they would, Meg looked at the apple, seeing a message carved into the red apple that stood out as plain as day.

'Back on track… Or else. – Liana-Wolfe'

Clearing her throat, and gulping down the last of the smoothie, Meg handed the apple to Kevin so that he could read it before she started speaking.

"So… What else did you do while you were at boarding school?"

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

The first cutaway is a reference to my sci-fi story "Uni-watch" on fictionpress, the second is just for giggles. And you all have no idea how many times the Authoress scene came out and went back in.

Note to reviewers (Wow! More than one!) of last chapter:

Alex_Cromwell: Aye, aye!

Bhaalspawn: I'm glad you think this is good enough for me to continue, that means so much to me coming from you (Well, you and two other authors on this site, but your the only one who's reviewed my story so far)

Carcus: You actually brought up some points that I forgot to address, they'll be at the bottom of the page, and I'm glad you like this story. oh, and Danny should be coming in soon.

Steadyfan55: Okay, I'd _love_ to tell you that your flame struck some chord in me and made me weep uncontrollably at the thought that my story wasn't liked by all who read it, and I'd like to tell you that at first I thought that you were being original, but sadly I can do neither of these things, the second because I've seen this flame somewhere.... Where was it? Oh yeah, "Fam guy meets KH" And on the first one: I don't really give a flying fuck. So gladly piss off if you don't like my story, but if you _are_ reading this that means that you liked my story well enough and were lying in your flame, but that's none of my business anyway, is it? I hope you don't have hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia because writing that 'original' flame must have been a waking nightmare if you did, on second thought, I hope you _do_ have hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia, because that would be funnier than hell. Sincerely, Liana-Wolfe (PS: I can delete anonymous reviews assshat, but I won't so that people have a reference point for why I'm writing this.)

Okay, in a review Carcus brought up some points that I now realize I wasn't clear in my conveying of them, so:

1) Meg is naturally talented in defense skills, every ghost has this one thing that just comes naturally to them, for Danny I'm fairly certain it's flying, for Meg it's defense.

2) Meg's only been training by herself in the dream realm, as I've stated before things that happen in the the dream realm only partially affect the real world, so while she's pretty strong in there, she's only got the mechanics memorized out here.

3) Danny should be appearing soon.


	9. Reunite

In which there is more breaking of the eighty-seventh wall

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

Meg couldn't get to sleep that night, it wasn't that she didn't want to, she honest to authoress who withholds plotlines couldn't.

**Flashback… Cutaway, whatever the hell you want to call it**

In her room Liana-Wolfe is sitting on her bed, typing at a laptop.

She looks up to the camera and smiles, or rather, smirks.

"Yes, I _do_ use myself as a metaphor for god in this story, what of it?"

She types a few more things down before glancing back up.

"And when I said 'see you sometime around chapter twenty' last chapter, I meant that would be the next time I'll be making a non-cutaway appearance."

**End Flashback… Cutaway, whatever the hell you want to call it**

Meg chose to ignore that.

After throwing several curses at said authoress and finding it ineffective at ridding her of her insomnia, she decided that she should go flying.

"Why would I decide to go flying if I can't sleep?" Meg asked, glaring at the screen.

She got no reply at first, but then she saw the bedroom warping around her and the walls closing in.

"Okay, okay! I'll go flying." She shouted, surprisingly not waking the family. The walls stopped closing in and returned to their previous state. "Psychotic bitch." She added under her breath as her orbs of ectoplasm started swirling around her.

This time the transformation length was nearly cut in half, the orbs swirling around much faster before Meg Apparition emerged from the glow.

Carefully pushing open her window, making sure there was no one around before pushing herself off from the ledge.

For the first few seconds she felt paralyzing panic flood through her senses as she plummeted towards the ground before a force froze her in place.

"Sure, _now_ you help me." Meg said, shooting the authoress, at least where she assumed the authoress to be, an angry look before closing her eyes and concentrating.

It started out as inexplicable warmth, which slowly progressed into a feeling of weightlessness before Meg felt herself drifting, that was when she opened her eyes.

Looking around, barely suppressing her cry of shock when she found herself staring straight at the ground, she let out a sigh of relief when she found that she could now stay aloft without the help of the mighty grip of the unseen authoress.

Taking a deep breath, and choosing to ignore the way the authoress seemed to be breaking the forth wall more than usual that chapter, she pushed herself forward, jerking quickly to a stop when she moved much quicker and smoother than she intended to.

After taking a moment to regain her breath, Meg slowly inched her way forward, as soon as she got used to the feeling she slowly started to go faster, surprised at how much she loved the feeling of the wind whipping her hair around.

After about half-an-hour she fell to the ground and transformed back into her human form, she hadn't even realized how tired flying was making her until then, in the dream realm it had been so easy, but then again she had been flying in the dream realm a lot longer than she'd been flying in the real world, that was one of the curses of only being able to train in the dream realm, any of the power she had in there she barely got a fraction of outside of it.

As she sat on the ground trying to regain her breath, she looked around, trying to figure out where she was, it was a wide patch of dirt, it actually looked more like the ground had been burnt than anything else she could think of.

After a while, it might have been a minute it might have been an hour, Meg wasn't sure, she slowly pushed herself to her feet, her eyes scanning the horizon as far as she could manage to see.

At first glance she only saw the patch of dirt around her, but as her eyes slowly adjusted to the night she could see the beginnings of a forest far in the distance.

She couldn't explain it, but something compelled her to go to the forest, it might have been curiosity, or it might have been the fact that the authoress had no idea how to explain why Meg would go into the forest, but whatever the reason she soon found herself standing outside the trees, staring in while trying to figure out whether or not she should go in.

She just stood there, staring into the darkness of the forest while a million thoughts ran through her head.

Should she go in? What would happen if she did? What would happen if she didn't? Was there a way around going in? Was there something out of the ordinary about the woods? Something supernatural? Was there something the authoress wasn't telling her? The answer to the last one was undoubtedly yes, but for the others she had no clue.

"Ugh." Meg rubbed her forehead with her hand. "This is more confusing than my first summer job."

**Flashback**

Meg, about fourteen years old, is in a laboratory wearing a green jumpsuit, she is waiting for her boss to tell her what to do, but he isn't anywhere to be seen.

One of the machines starts up unexpectedly, causing Meg to jump back and stare at the machine, which is has a screen that is starting to glow.

The screen shows static for a minute before a strange looking gumball machine comes on screen.

The gumball machine's top quarter swizzles around slightly before the part with the dispenser locks on her, the dispenser opens up and, to Meg's immense surprise, starts shouting to something off screen.

"Mike! Crow! Get down here! There's a girl on the screen!" This is followed by the sounds of heavy foots steps running over and a gold thing appearing on screen shortly followed shortly thereafter by a man, probably in his late twenties, in a blue jumpsuit.

"Hey, you're right, Servo." The man says to the gumball machine, apparently named Servo, before looking at Meg. "Hey, I'm Mike, I'm trapped up in this satellite in orbit with these robots built by the last guy who lived here." He looks at her cautiously. "What are you doing down in the lab?"

Meg glances around, trying to find her boss. "This is my summer job."

"Well, do you think that you could he-." Whatever Mike was going to say is cut off as Meg's boss jumps out from nowhere and turns the screen off.

He stares at the screen for a moment before turning to Meg.

There is a long, drawn out pause in which the two stare at each other before he jerks his head. "Organize those boxes alphabetically."

Meg nods and rushes over to the boxes. "Yes Dr. Forrester."

**End flashback**

Meg looked to the sky, a scowl on her face. "I fail to see how that was anything more than you gloating about being from the same state as the show."

The stars may or may not have changed form to show the Cheshire cat grin, there was a better chance of it actually happening than not, really.

Ignoring that, Meg turned to look into the forest, placing a hand on the tree trunk next to her as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the dim light.

A silvery shimmer caught her attention, it was only there for a second but it was enough to make her take a step into the forest.

Meg took a few steps in and paused, her eyes searching for the source of the shimmer as she shifted her weight under her feet, wincing at the sounds of twigs cracking under her weight.

Maybe she'd just imagined it, maybe her eyes had played tricks on her, maybe the authoress was trying to trick her into some weird plot involving a clown, a bartender, alien technology, and a war between two hidden societies.

**Flashback**

A circus is shown, on the inside a man dressed as a clown is riding on a unicycle while juggling five otters.

An announcer's voice can be heard.

_When you're a clown, you think that your life can't get any worse._

The clown is taking off his make-up and wig, revealing dark black hair, he looks in the mirror and tears roll down his face before he punches the glass.

Across the way two other performers are watching this.

"Poor guy."

"Third mirror he's broken this week."

_But for Leonard "Lappy-smack" Morrison, his life is about to get a whole lot worse._

Leonard is back in his clown make-up, performing at a street corner to advertise for the circus, when two cars speed through the main square, something falls out of one of the cars and Leonard picks it up, it's a weird circle with a couple pegs in it.

He looks around at the people pulling themselves back together after nearly being run over and discreetly pockets the item, not noticing the way both the item and his finger tips dimly glow

_What do you do…_

It should be noted that at this point forward Leonard will be wearing his clown outfit.

Leonard is in a bar late at night, he's the only one there, he smiles at a pretty female bartender.

"Been coming here a lot, Len." She says as she hands him a beer.

"I'm a clown, Scarlett, why do you think I come here so often?" He tips his head back and downs the beer.

Changes to him at the circus again, this time he throws down his props in the middle of an act and storms out

_When nothing is what you thought it was?_

Alarms are going off, Scarlett pushes Leonard down just in time for several bullets to plant themselves into the wall behind where he was sitting.

"What's going on?" Leonard asks her as she takes out a strange looking gun, it looks like it belongs in a sci-fi movie, Scarlett stands up and fires off a beam of purple light at where the bullets came from, screaming is heard.

_When you don't know who to trust?_

"Leonard, come on!" Scarlett shouts, they are standing on strange pillar objects above a mass of dark orange energy.

"Why should I?" Leonard asks desperately as the pillars sway slightly.

A quick flash cut of scenes showing Leonard with several other people, two men in suits attacking him in an alleyway, him talking with some co-workers, him walking through a crowd of people and several others.

It changes back to the room with the pillars, Scarlett looks down at Leonard's pillar, which is about to collapse.

She looks at him with sad, desperate, pleading eyes.

"You don't have any other choice."

_When the fate of the world…_

Quick cuts of a car chase, gunfights, Leonard turning the item over in his hands late one night (Not wearing his clown outfit), an alien mothership coming into the atmosphere, with a voice over from Scarlett saying "It's sentient, Leo, and it chose you."

_Rests in your hands?_

Leonard is standing in between two different groups of people, Scarlett is at his feet with a bullet wound in her head, he looks down at the item in his hands before looking up, a dangerous glint in his eyes, reaching a hand up, and honking his nose.

_Coming to theaters this fall_

The screen goes dark, a single light appears in the middle, framing Leonard, sans clown outfit, as he walks up towards the camera.

_The movie that will be so bad no one will want to see._

Leonard takes out the item and waves it in front of the camera, there is a flash of various color lights before it settles on a dark blue.

The color becomes water and strange alien letters float up to the top, turn over in the water, and become the words "Circus of sci-fi clichés."

_But you'll all see it anyway, you lifeless hacks._

Changes to Leonard standing in a field wearing a plain white tee-shirt and jeans, he has just a few smudges of clown makeup left at different parts of his face he also has the item embedded in his chest and random parts of his body are either technological or a leathery blue, wind is blowing and he is waiting for someone, He hears a snap and turns around to see someone unseen, he smirks and says, "I've been waiting." The screen goes dark.

**End Flashback**

Meg looked at the screen for a moment, a sheepish look on her face, "Sorry you all had to see that." She looked as if she was about to continue when another shimmer caught her eye, she whipped over to see something silver fading in and out of existence and moving into the woods.

She didn't even think, she ran after it, a determined look crossing her face as the shimmer picked up speed, she changed from running to flying, too concerned with keeping the thing in sight to really care about the sudden change.

She dodged the trees with an ease that would have surprised her had her mind been free to think about it, as it were her mind was otherwise occupied.

They zoomed through the trees for a few minutes, Meg sometimes barely keeping up and other times almost even with it, before coming to stop in a thick grove of trees, not even the moonlight could break through.

Meg touched down to the ground in a kneeling position with her hands pressing down on the earth by her sides and watched as the silver shimmer flickered a bit and appeared to be struggling before forming a silvery, misty form that she knew all too well.

"Ayumu." She said quietly, staring at the, now admittedly casper-esque, ghost.

(To be continued…)

(… Immediately)

"Hey, Meg." He smiled, or at least appeared to smile; he was still rather hard to focus on. His voice sounded strange, echoey, metallic, she wasn't quite sure how to describe it…

"What – how – when – where have you been?" Meg's shock immediately gave way to blindingly painful anger. "Do you know how hard it is getting through this without someone to help me? I sure as hell can't tell anyone!" An orb of ectoplasm formed in her hand, lighting up the grove, Ayumu disappeared.

"Ayumu?" She asked, wondering where he went, the ectoplasm in her hand immediately went out and he reappeared, blinking madly and rubbing his temple with his right hand.

"Please don't do that again," He said, his voice weak. "It's hard enough contacting you while you're awake. I can't be seen in the light while in this form. And it gives me a massive headache." It was then that Meg noticed something off about him, you know, _besides_ the cliché appearance.

"Ayumu." She walked close to him; he became slightly easier to see. "Are you wearing… Is that a _prison_ outfit?"

Ayumu looked at her with a sad smile. "You know how I had to kill you to help you?" Meg could only nod dumbly as he let out a bitter laugh, waterlogged! He sounded like he was talking to her while one of them was underwater. "Well." He held up his left wrist, revealing a chain. "It was 'against the rules'." Seeing Meg's confused look, her nose was scrunched slightly with her head tilted to the side and her mouth was silently forming 'wh-at?', he elaborated, "In the ghost zone, that's where we all live, there's this one ghost, Walker, nasty fellow, who has appointed himself judge jury and executioner, yes, we _can_ die just not in the sense that humans die, and started creating rules, admittedly my killing you would probably raise some eyebrows even without all the superfluous rules, but I still got thrown in here." He held up the chain. "It's a special chain that keeps me from entering the dream realm, but I found a loophole and managed to figure out how to contact you."

"That's…" All at once Meg's anger flooded out, he hadn't been there because he couldn't be there, it was not his choice, Meg felt so much relief running through her that her knees nearly buckled. "That's terrible. You didn't want to kill me, I think, no offense I just _still_ don't know that much about you, and I was the one who insisted on you doing it." Her hand clenched into a fist and she had to quell the ball of ectoplasm that started to form in it.

Ayumu shrugged. "Eh, what can you do?" They both paused and looked towards the screen. "Is she going to be of any help or is she just going to find more ways to torture us?" He asked Meg after about a minute, still staring at the screen.

"What do _you_ think?" Meg asked, her left eyebrow, the one closest to Ayumu, raising as she gave him a quick glance. "This is Liana-Wolfe we're talking about, even in her fan fiction she has so many plot twists up her sleeve, most of which may never be used, that it starts to become mundane, that and you start to think of her as more of a magician than a writer." Meg rolled her eyes and turned back to Ayumu. "And she _loves_ to create strange conflicts" _Battle of the string cheese, 1997, Running from my legs 1999, count to 100 or lose the rights to talk for the next five year 2003, to name a few, _flashes across the bottom of the screen. "So, what did you contact me for anyway?" She leaned against a tree and Ayumu turned away from the screen to her.

"You need someone to train you, and while that person obviously isn't me, I can point you in the direction of someone who can." He floated over to her and sat cross-legged in midair.

"Who?" Meg asked, floating up to his level, finding flying to be easier than before, if only slightly.

"Before I tell you I want to clear some things up, first, you're going to have to trust him completely, you find him, get him alone, ask him to train you and de-transform, don't question it, just do it. Second, he's good, but don't expect him to be able to teach you everything, not only is he still learning some things himself, but there are some powers that you'll have that he won't." He sighed. "Last, I most likely won't be able to contact you again for some time, but I doubt I'll be in jail much longer and will try to let you know when I'm out."

Meg paused, wrapping her mind around what he just said, before nodding. "So where do I go and who is he?" She asked, looking into Ayumu's transparent eyes.

Ayumu looked back at her before sighing. "You're going to Amity Park and the one you're looking for is Danny Phantom."

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

Danny will be appearing soon, and if anyone has any advice, suggestions for gags, what you thought would have been better in one of the gags, story line ideas, just let me know, I'm here to write.

Note to reviewers (Wow! More than one!) of last chapter:

Bhaalspawn: You don't know the chicken dance? You poor deprived person. What do you think of the forth wall breaking in this chapter?

Carcus: What made you laugh the most? And I working to make the chapters longer.


	10. Leave

Warning: Laughter and tender moments ahead.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

The next morning, a Saturday, Meg was laying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling as she thought of different ways for her to get her family to let her go to Amity Park. She couldn't tell them the truth, no, _that_ was out of the question. But she couldn't think of a convincing lie to tell them either.

And it wasn't like she could just _leave_, her family may have been terrible but even they would notice something like that after a while.

Letting out a frustrated moan, Meg threw out a fist, causing a small orb of ectoplasm to fly out and hit the ceiling, leaving a small ring of smoldering… Whatever the hell the ceiling was made of.

It wasn't like they really cared what she did, she could probably just tell them she was going to Amity for a few weeks, but then again she had to get back to school soon. But they probably wouldn't miss her if she went…

But no matter what, she'd have to remain unnaturally calm while she was asking them, Like Liana-Wolfe when she accidentally broke the built in strap on her only belt

**Flashback**

Liana-Wolfe is in a bathroom undoing her belt, she takes it out of the pants loop but forgets the built in loop, it tears off, she looks down.

"Huh," She said, studying the broken belt. "Shit." She didn't even bat an eyelash before finishing undoing the belt.

(True story.)

**End flashback**

Letting out a groan, it might have been at the flashback, might not have been, Meg stood up and walked out of her room, heading for the kitchen.

She froze at the bottom of the stairs before quickly doing a somersault forward, just in time to miss being hit by several things, ranging from pillows to apples to baseballs to jump ropes to battle axes to turn tables to porcupines to the internet to fan fiction to reviews to robots to freezer food to… you get the idea.

The second the dust cleared and all was visible Meg heard a distinct voice give a disappointed 'aw'

A fire in her eyes, she turned to face the source of the noise, not at all surprised to find her retarded asshole of a father standing with his head hung in a dejected manner.

"What the hell, dad? Are you _trying_ to kill me?" She asked, walking up to him angrily.

Peter paused, as if thinking, before smirking and walking away.

Meg couldn't explain it, but that moment had been the breaking point, the last straw, screw the 'higher purpose' of having powers, she just wanted him to suffer.

Not even bothering to make sure that no one was around; Meg raised her fist and sent off a series of mild intensity ectoplasm orbs at Peter, causing the man to fall to the ground.

That would be all she did, for the moment, but she doubted she wouldn't find a way to use her powers against him again at some other point in time, this barely tipped the ice burg of pent up hatred she felt for him, but it satisfied her for the moment.

She walked over Peter, not stepped over, she literally _walked_ over him, and went into the kitchen, humming to herself as she felt like some weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning," Brian said as he glanced at her from his newspaper.

"Yes." Meg smiled as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. "Yes I am." She set the bowl down on the table.

"Do you mind if I ask why?" He asked, setting his newspaper down.

"Yes." Meg grabbed a box of cereal and poured some into her bowl. "Yes I do."

Brian looked like he was going to press her for more information when Peter walked into the kitchen, hissing in pain whenever he moved his back, Meg couldn't stop her smile from growing and Brian couldn't help but notice.

"Ah," He said as he looked between the two. "That's why."

Meg didn't say anything but poured milk into her bowl and kept a careful eye on Peter, both to relish the pain he was in and to make sure he didn't try to do anything to her cereal.

Everyone was already at the table, Lois had finished making pancakes and bacon just a few minutes before and Stewie and Chris were eating the food eagerly, although Stewie sent glares towards Lois for reasons unknown to Meg, although she got the feeling that Brian knew. She didn't really want to speculate on that for fear of the Stewie/Brian shippers taking it the wrong way.

**Flashback**

Meg is standing on the roof of her house, a large crowd of people is standing below, many of which are wearing some form of Brian/Stewie memorabilia, chanting "Dog and baby, victory is ours, dog and baby, victory is ours" over and over until it just becomes one loud droning to all who hear it.

A large orb of ectoplasm, much larger than her house, forms in Megs hands as she holds her arms above her head.

"Burn in hell you fucking pedophilic furverts!" She screams before throwing the ectoplasm into the crowd, leaving a large crater where they used to be.

Meg gives a sigh of relief before floating down to the edge of the crater and breathing heavily.

She turns to the house, where a large group of fan fiction authors, readers and characters who don't write, like, or belong to any Stewie/Brian fan fiction, are hiding.

"It's okay," She says, smiling in relief. "It's over." She pumped her fist into the air in triumph. "It's over!"

All at once they rush out of the house, cheering as they hoist Meg up into the air.

They rejoice for the entire night, unaware of a hand reaching up from the center of the crater, horribly burned and mangled, it grabs onto the ground and starts to pull itself out, several other hands burst from the ground in various places around the crater.

**End flashback**

Meg grimaced at the cutaway, not so much the 'her being hailed as a hero' thing, it was more of the 'zombie metaphor for the most ridiculous, stupid, pointless, sick, wrong, largely inappropriate, and terribly written pairing of all time' (Get it? Cause it never dies, no matter how many times you try to kill it, it never dies,)

The rest of the family hadn't seen the flashback, might have been because they had no idea of her powers but it was more likely that she was just having private cutaways like the others occasionally did.

The table had lapsed into silence, excusing the clinking of dishes and silverware as they ate, even Peter said nothing, Meg attributed it to the pain in his back distracting him from his normal routine of making bad jokes at breakfast, it might also be the authoress not liking having to write for Peter, but that was really moot point.

Meg bit her lip, if there was ever a time to tell the it was then, she wouldn't ask and hope they would say yes, she would just tell them, make it clear that she was going no matter what. She really hated having to take charge like that. It made her palms sweat just thinking about it.

She took several deep breaths, her hands clutching at the hem of her shirt as she tried to stay calm, before she finally spoke. "I'm going to Amity Park."

It had already been silent, but her announcement just made it seem like they were in a void, no sound could be heard anywhere.

After a long, awkward, very awkward, silence Lois spoke, "Y-you're what? You're going where?" Confusion was way too clearly written across her face.

"I me-" Meg was cut off by, surprise surprise, Peter, who pointed out a terrible pun.

"Lois," Peter said, pointing to her forehead. "Somebody wrote on you, hehehe." He laughed, pointing at her sharpie covered forehead.

Meg, after sending a small blast of ectoplasm under the table at Peter, who yelped in pain, continued, "I meant what I said, I'm going to Amity Park." This did nothing to remove the confusion from her mother's face; perhaps they should try a damp washcloth.

"Meg, you can't go to Amity Park," Brian said, putting down his newspaper. "You have to go back to school, not to mention it hasn't even been six chapters since you woke up from that coma."

"Brian's right Meg, you need to stay here," Lois said, staring at her daughter.

"I…" Meg trailed off, taking several deep breaths before speaking again, "I wasn't asking, I was telling you, I'm going to Amity Park." Before her family could protest anymore, she stood up, ignoring her half-finished cereal as she was no longer hungry, and walked out of the kitchen towards her room.

"Wow," Peter said, staring after Meg for only a moment. "First Meg dodges my prank, _then_ I get hit on the back by some burning stuff, and _then_ Meg doesn't back down from us and is going to Amity Park? Man, this is weirder than the time we all got censored.

**Flashback**

"Peter." Lois said, coming into the room. "(Beep) you (Beep) all (Beep) money (Beep) stupid, (Beep) trinkets (Beep) toys?"

"He(Beep-a-de-beep-beep)he." Peter laughed. "(Beep), you (Beep) me. (Beep) don't (Beep) enough (Beep) learn (Beep) what (Beep) done."

"Well, (Beep) do (Beep) again." Lois said before Chris and Stewie ran downstairs.

"Mom," Chris whined "(Beep) Stewie (Beep) stop (BEEP)ing fun (Beep) me. (Beep) not (Beep) fault (Beep) so (Beep)"

"Oh, (Beep)" Stewie said, smirking evilly. "It (Beep) that (Beep) lardass (Beep) a (BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP) too."

"Stop (Ding)" Chris said, tears running down his face as Stewie continued to taunt him.

(A scene I wrote a while ago in a previous fan fic I attempted to write for my break into the FG archives, I just thought it would be funny to censor it)

**End flashback**

"We can't let her go to Amity, it won't be safe for her," Lois said, looking around the table at the family members, "With all those ghost attacks she could be put in serious danger."

"Okay," Brian cut in. "I'm sorry, I'm as unsupportive of this as you, but I've gotta say, Are you guys _really_ that fucking blind?" He stood up from his chair and walked out of the kitchen, Lois and Peter looked between themselves.

"What was that about?" Lois asked, glancing at Peter.

"I don't know, maybe Brian is just being weird today," Peter said, about to go back to his pancakes.

"Guys." Chris cut in. "Do you have no idea what's been going on outside of the house?" Seeing Peter and Lois's blank looks he sighed. "There's been ghost attacks at me and Meg's school for the past ten months, Meg is usually the one who gets injured. Didn't you notice that she kept coming home with injuries everyday?" He pushed his chair away from the table "I have to go work on an art project." And he walked out of the kitchen towards his room.

Lois and Peter glanced at each other. "Peter…" Lois said, her eyebrows furrowing together. "Do you think what Chris said is true?"

"I don't know Lois," Peter said before bashing his head on the table. "AUUGH!" He shouted in frustration.

"What? Peter, what?" Lois asked, staring at her husband in worry.

"If what Chris said is true than we've been living in a ghost town and I didn't even know!" He hit is head on the table once again. "So, many, video, opportunities, wasted!" He punctuated each word by hitting his head on the table.

Lois looked at her husband in shocked disgust.

"Peter." She admonished. "Chris just told us that our daughter has been coming home every day leading up to _you_ putting her into a coma with injuries and all you can think about is lost opportunities to film the ghosts that did it?" She was shocked and angry, mostly at herself for being so bad of a mother that she didn't think anything was wrong with Meg until she had nearly died, and even then she hadn't thought much of it.

She pushed her chair away from the table. "I'm going to go talk to Meg." She walked out of the kitchen and started heading for Meg's room.

Peter continued to hit his head on the table until she left the kitchen before suddenly stopping.

"Hey, where'd Lois go?" He looked around. "And why does my head hurt? SHHH AHHH SHHH AHHH SHHH AHHH SHHH AHHH!" He rubbed his forehead before getting up and walking out of the house, he might have been heading towards the clam, he might have actually been thinking and was going towards the hospital, or the authoress might have just gotten bored with him and decided she needed to get him out of the chapter.

Meanwhile, upsta-

"What the deuce?" Stewie cut the narration off, waving his arms from the baby chair. "What about me? I'm in this story too and I haven't even said anything until now!" He glared darkly at the screen. "I'll have you know that I'm the only thing keeping this show afloat! I will not tolerate this blasphemy! Nine chapters in which I rarely make an appearance and don't even speak! Well, no more! Unless you head my demands and make _me_ the central character of this story, you're death shall be a slow and painful one at the hands of blind retarded one-armed monkeys with rusty surgical implements!" He shook his fist angrily at the authoress before a note appeared in front of him.

"What the deuce?" He asked, looking at the floating piece of paper.

Dear Stewie-

No.

- Liana-Wolfe

"You won't get away with this!" He shouted angrily, grabbing the piece of paper out of the air and crumpling it into a ball. "My fans won't stand for it!" He got no other reply from the teenager and sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his right hand before glancing around. "How the hell am I going to get down from here?"

As I was saying, Meanwhile, upstairs in Meg's room a certain half-ghost rocketed up through the floor, de-transforming as soon as she was completely through.

Meg was breathing heavily, the effort of her taking control of Peter had taken a lot out of her, but it had well been worth it.

Meg smirked before quickly walking over to her bed, which had a pile of clothes and an open suitcase on it that she'd started to work on before she had decided to see what the family's reaction to her going to Amity had been, she had gotten down just in time to hear the end of what Chris said, the idea to control Peter hadn't even crossed her mind until she was actually doing it, which made her wonder, why did so many ghost powers she didn't know she had come so instinctively to her?

Meg didn't have time to dwell on it as her train of thought was de-railed by none other than her mother knocking on the door.

Meg knew who it was, it was rather obvious after what she'd seen earlier, She didn't even turn around as she spoke, "If you've come to convince me to stay you're wasting your time." She folded a shirt, a red tank top she hadn't even been aware she owned, and put it in the suitcase.

"Listen." Lois started hesitantly; Meg could hear her shuffling her feet. "I don't know why you want to go to Amity, or why you didn't tell anyone about the ghost attacks at your school, but…" She sighed, and started to slowly walk forward to Meg's bed. "I know that I can't really stop you, can I? Something about you changed after you came out of the coma, something I can't even begin to describe, and now you're… You're too strong of a woman for me to tell you what to do anymore." Meg smiled slightly, although Lois couldn't see, at the thought, it _was_ true, just from training her powers in the dream realm she had started to build back up some of the confidence that her family, and most of the town actually, had torn down over the years.

"What are you saying, mom?" Meg asked, she had a pretty good idea but she wanted to here Lois say it herself.

"I'm saying…" Lois reached the bed and pushed some clothes back, sitting down and facing Meg. "I'm saying that you can go to Amity," She held up her hand to stop Meg from speaking before continuing. "But I want to lay down some rules. First: I want a letter, a _letter_ not a postcard, at least once a week." Meg nodded. "Second: Don't come back knocked up or married or anything like that, we already have enough of those stories going around." Meg chuckled at that but smiled and nodded all the same. "Third: Try not to get into too much trouble, you're the only daughter I've got." Lois leaned over and kissed Meg on the forehead. "Good luck sweetie." She gave the seventeen-year-old a hug before standing up. "Do you need help with packing?" She glanced at the large pile of clothes on the bed.

Meg's first and foremost reaction was to refuse, but seeing the way that Lois seemed to genuinely be offering help made her ignore the urge to turn her away and nodded. "Sure, if you want to."

Lois smiled before turning to the large pile of clothes. "Uh, Meg? How long exactly are you planning on staying?" She asked, just then realizing how many articles of clothing were in the pile.

Meg shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." It was true, Ayumu hadn't told her how long her training would take, so she was preparing for the worst-case scenario that it would take at least several months.

Lois took a blue sweater in her hands and started folding. "Well," She set the sweater down in Meg's suitcase. "Try to keep up with your studies, okay?" She grabbed a pair of jeans and started to fold them, she paused and looked around. "What the hell happened to your room?" Meg froze; she hadn't counted on Lois noticing the scorch marks.

"It's nothing," Meg said, folding a shirt and setting it down in the suitcase. "_I_ don't even remember how they got there."

"But…" Lois trailed off, shaking her head. "You know what? I don't even want to know." She reached over and set the jeans in Meg's suitcase and grabbed another shirt.

Meg smiled slightly as she set the shirt she'd been folding in.

"Hey Meg?"

"Yeah?"

"Just how much stuff can this suitcase hold?"

"…"

"Meg?"

"I don't know."

Lois laughed at that.

"Well, Liana-Wolfe will have to run out of a reason for us to keep putting clothes in and skip ahead to the next major plot point eventually, right?" She asked, still chuckling.

"Probably, I just hope that she isn't going to randomly cut me off mids-"

Three days later, Tuesday afternoon, Meg and her family was standing at a train station, waiting for her train to come in, she could have easily flown herself there but that would have made her family wonder

"Goddammit." Meg swore, glaring at the screen, angry with the authoress for cutting her off midsentence.

**Flashback**

Up in heaven, god is sitting on a throne staring out the window at the clouds.

Suddenly, a man bursts into the throne room.

"Your all-mightyness." He panted, kneeling at his feet. "The half-ghost girl has asked you to damn the Authoress, well, not in those words but it's what we assume she meant."

"I'll get around to it." God waved him off, "Right after I finish this delicious feast." He motioned to the table full of living livestock such as goats, cows, water buffalo, and other animals.

The man's eyes widened.

"Clear the room!" He shouted in panic. "The all-mighty one is about to feast!"

People screamed in panic as they fled the throne room, as soon as it was clear god smirked before morphing into a giant gelatinous blob and rolling onto the animals.

"Mm…" God said in a deep voice. "Tastes go-od."

(Religion, on the 'will make fun of' list. God, on the 'things I doubt exist' list, see the connection?)

**End flashback**

"She is going to get _so_ much hate-mail for that." Peter said, he, along with the rest of the family, had all-too-conveniently missed the reference to 'half-ghost girl'

The train pulled up and the doors opened, people from previous stops got off and Meg looked at the train before glancing back at her family.

"I'll write at least once a week," She said as she started to walk onto the train. "I'll take plenty of pictures!" She added as she got on the train. She walked back to her seat, which took several minutes longer to find than it logically (Live long and prosper) should have, and looked out her window to see her family waving. "I won't be gone too long!" She shouted out at them as the train started to move. She continued to watch them with her head sticking out of the window before the wind speed forced her to pull back in and close her window. "I'll be safe." She whispered the last part to herself, wanting desperately to believe that it was true.

She glanced around her train compartment, not many people had gotten on, the compartment was half, maybe four sixths of the way full, leaving many empty seats all around her.

She glanced out the window, the train was passing the outer reaches of Quahog and just starting to get into the surrounding countryside.

Meg glanced down at her two bags, one packed with all of her clothes, because Liana-Wolfe apparently didn't understand the concept of 'limited space' and the other had various objects like an Ipod, some books, a camera, a laptop she'd gotten from her grandfather for her last birthday, and about ten thousand dollars her mother had somehow managed to weasel out of Carter the day before, Meg _really_ didn't want any details about the event, as nothing good would come of her knowledge.

(Cue the creepy horror movie music)

Meg stared out the window as the trees passed, it was a good fourteen hours to Amity Park and she had the feeling that it was really going to be like hell waiting.

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

I had a bit _too_ much fun with writing Stewie's rant, and Lois just had a major push in character development, even if Peter is stuck behind. And BTW? W00T! Tenth chapter!

Note to reviewer of last chapter:

Material: Thanks for liking it, I'm glad it was good enough for you to post your laughter.


	11. Arrive

Attention passengers, we have reached Amity Park.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

Meg is sitting in a director's chair, facing the screen. Her face is sad.

"Hey, everyone." She said with a depressed sigh. "I bet you're all wondering why you're watching me talk instead of reading the next chapter of the story, well, you see, the thing is, Liana-Wolfe completed her movie script last Friday, and now she's been all busy with starting a new one today, she's not really focusing on this story right now, and this morning she called me into her office, and well, she told me that she feels the story isn't worth her time anymore, and that I should tell you all that she's officially ending it." Meg looked away from the camera sadly. "She also wanted me to tell you that she thinks you've been a great audience, with the exclusion of Stendyfan555, and she's sorry for leading you on like this."

Meg got up out of her seat and started walking for the stage door. "And now it's time for me and the other characters in this story to return to either the rest of the fan fics on this site or the dusty hard drive of Liana-Wolfe's computer." She sighed sadly, pushing open the door and walking out.

The door closed with a bang and sad music played as the camera panned away from the abandoned lot, the door was suddenly pushed back open, causing the music to suddenly stop with the sound of a record being scratched. The camera zoomed in on Meg, who had opened the door.

"Oh, yeah." She said in a small, sad voice while looking down at the floor. "She also told me to tell you one more thing."

Meg took a deep breath before looking up at the camera and smirking. "APRIL FOOLS!" Balloons and confetti came down around her as she laughed merrily and party music started playing.

the music abruptly stopped and the camera zoomed in on Meg's face.

"But, seriously, no more updates for all of April."

*Ahem*

And now on with the real story…

_They stood side by side, he was glowing a deep orange while she was an aquatic blue. Their energy swirled together as they were doused in a brilliant, mystical light._

Meg blinked her eyes blearily as she slowly awoke, a quick glance at the clock told her she still had ten hours until the train reached Amity. There was no way she would be able to get back to sleep… She wasn't even tired.

She glanced out the window next to her seat; the sun was _just_ beginning to set, casting a brilliant red and orange glow over the silhouette of the trees.

She sighed as she watched the background zipping past the train, it was so dizzying that she was getting a headache, yet she couldn't look away from it.

Meg rested her forehead against the window and sighed, her breath causing a mist to form on the glass before quickly fading. The window was cool, showing the fact that it was nearing the end of autumn quite nicely.

She closed her eyes and relished the feel of the chilled glass against her skin, for some reason she had woken up feeling incredibly hot, like she had been sitting next to a fire for the entire time she'd been asleep.

She bemusedly glanced to her left, where a group of cavemen were sitting with a spit; it was possibly holding a pig of some sort, over a large fire.

The fire went down a bit and one of the cavemen, short scruffy blonde hair and was wearing what looked to be women's clothing, pointed to another one sitting on a pile of logs.

"Oi!" He said in a surprisingly British accent. "Throw another log on the Jeff." The caveman sitting on the logs pulled one out from under himself and tossed it on, causing a large burst of flames to go up, barely an inch away from scorching the roof of the train compartment, before settling into a regular fire.

(If anyone knows what the first caveman's joke was, let me know, because it's really only funny if you know the origin.)

One of the other cavemen, the one sitting closest to her, turned to her and gave a wide, toothy grin. He spoke with a more cliché caveman voice than the previous.

"Want?" He asked, motioning to the pig, which was now being served up.

"No thanks." Meg said, giving the caveman a half-smile as she subtly moved farther away from the group, turning her attention to the other occupants of the train car.

There were only five others besides herself and the cavemen, leaving a surprising amount of space in the compartment.

There were two women sitting towards the back, one with red hair one with brown, chatting as they each slowly began to nod off to sleep.

(The second should be easy to figure out, the first is _really_ the one worth the brownie points)

The other three were who appeared to be a mother, a father, and a six-year-old child carrying a stuffed tiger, the parents looked like they were about to drop over right where they were, but the kid seemed much too hyper to be considered human.

Meg chuckled to herself before turning back to the front of the compartment, closing her eyes in relaxation.

All at once the serenity she'd felt only moments before was replaced by an immeasurable cold, causing her eyes to snap open and a groan to escape her throat.

Meg pushed herself up off her seat and, after carefully stepping around the cavemen, walked to the back of the compartment, opening the door before stepping out. Closing the door behind her.

After the initial shock of her hair suddenly deciding to attack her face wore off, Meg grabbed onto the ladder that led to the top of the compartment and hoisted herself up.

On top of the compartment roof there was a glowing black and red figure hunched over, its hands placed on the roof as ectoplasm swirled around it.

Meg silently lifted herself onto the roof, charging two orbs of ectoplasm in her hands as she watched the figure for a few more moments.

Taking many a deep breath, Meg kept her eyes locked on the figure as she shouted over the wind. "HEY!"

The figure immediately snapped into a standing position, turning to face her, red ectoplasm veins running all over its pitch-black body.

Meg felt herself freeze upon seeing it, her muscles clenching and her ectoplasm orbs starting to dwindle.

The figure launched itself at her, red and black swirled orbs of ectoplasm forming in its hands, it was only then that Meg snapped out of it and raised her hands, forming a shield just in time to stop herself from becoming a smoldering pile of slag.

The figure flew back a couple feet before launching itself at her again, Meg kept the shield in place with her left arm as she extended her right arm and closed her eyes, focusing her attack ectoplasm into a large orb.

Sweat started to form on her forehead, the strain of holding up a shield and an attack orb without being transformed starting to wear on her.

The figure let out a howl and struck her shield once again, tearing a large hole in it, the hole mended itself quickly, but something about it caused something inside of Meg to snap, the orb of ectoplasm she'd been building up broke apart, and a beam of neon blue light broke forth, knocking the figure far enough back that it disappeared over the horizon.

Meg let her shield and ectoplasm beam fall panting as she stood still, watching as the place where the figure had fallen quickly zoomed past.

She was breathing heavily, the effects of using that much power without transforming still weighing down on her.

Her hair continued to whip wildly around her as she looked around.

After regaining her breath she looked forward, squinting her eyes as the wind hit her face, causing tears to leak out.

Turning so that she no longer faced into the wind, letting out a hiss of pain at the way the wind, when she'd only been facing into it for about three seconds, had managed to dry out her eyelids enough to cause it to hurt when she opened them.

It was only then that something hit her, and no, it wasn't a tree branch.

"How the hell am I standing up here without getting blown off?" Meg asked herself as she carefully inched towards the back of the compartment roof, grabbing onto the ladder and flipping over.

Or, at least, _trying_ to flip over, it seemed the once her feet left the compartment roof the laws of physics seemed to realize 'oh, hey, we're supposed to be blowing _that_ through the air.' So as it turns out, addressing plot holes will sometimes have adverse effects on the one who did and those around them. And let's just say that Meg was lucky that she'd had a firm grip on the ladder otherwise she'd have an unfortunate meet up with either the railway tracks, or the strange shadow thing from before.

Nearly breaking her arm in the process, Meg somehow managed to flip herself down to the ladder, fighting against the wind as if her life depended on it (Which it ironically did.) and pushing herself down.

It wasn't until she hit the balcony thing outside of her compartment that Meg realized she could have transformed.

Hitting her forehead with a bit more force than she probably should have used, she blamed the wind, which was still pretty strong, she let out a pained moan, prayed that it wouldn't bruise, and pulled open the door to the compartment, stepping inside, and starting her way back up to where she was sitting.

She slid past the two girls, who had fallen asleep with their heads rested together, and then the family, the kid was trying to tell his parents about how he saw a glowing dark red figure shoot out past the window and they, fortunately for her, didn't believe him.

She slipped past the cavemen, who were just beginning to eat their pig, and into her seat.

She glanced at the clock, only ten minutes had passed since she last checked, and sighed, drumming her finger against the armrest as she looked out the window.

She shifted in her seat; groaned, shifted into a different position, found that to be useless, and turned to face the cavemen.

"So is that offer for some pig still open?"

One delicious slice of ham later…

Meg glanced at the clock. Thirteen hours left, she sighed, closing her eyes in annoyance. The train ride was going to take forever…

Her eyes snapped open and she looked at the screen.

"Unless…"

(Insert convenient time skip here)

Meg walked merrily out of the train…

(That one works best if you put Jeff Dunham's voice in that narration, also works if you have watched the beginning of 'spark of insanity' the line is 'I pushed the ve-hicle home')

(Yes, I felt the need for that pop culture reference, and yes, it does have something to do with my friend recently sleeping over, and yes, it does have something to do with the fact that we watched 'spark of insanity')

(Have I over explained things to the point of not being funny? Yes, yes I have, on with the story.)

Meg walked merrily out of the train, clutching her two bags as though they were a lifeline as she weaved through the surprisingly, considering how few people had been on the train, large crowd of people and towards the exit.

_Freedom!_ Meg shouted happily in her head as she burst through the doors of the terminal into the main building, which was much less crowded, panting heavily as she paused and looked around. _Now if only I knew where to go._

She looked around, there was a few isolated groups of people, a ticket booth, and several 'meet the town' pamphlet stations.

Three guesses as to where she went, first two don't count.

She reached the first pamphlet stand (HAH!) and perused (Fun word =:)) the titles.

Tourist destinations of Amity Park. _No_.

Ghosts of Amity Park. _Yes._

Restaurants of Amity Park. _Not even._

Amity's ghost hunters. _Now that will be useful._

There were several more pamphlets that she searched through; some were ridiculous, superfluous, and just plain redundant. But there were several that were all that plus useful.

After taking about twenty minutes to find all the Brochures that could be of some use to her, I think that you all underestimate the number of Brochure stands Amity Park train station has, she sat down on a bench and opened her suitcase that held her money, she'd been careful to make sure that each suitcase was a very distinct, and very different from each other, color so that she wouldn't get them mixed up, she had a very bad feeling about what would happen when she opened the blue one, which held her clothes, she instead opened the red one.

She reached into the suitcase and pulled out her purse, which, of course, held all the money she brought with her.

She pulled the purse strap over her shoulder, glancing around before placing all her brochures in the suitcase, closing it, and lifting it up.

She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed her bags, looking around before making her way towards the door leading to the outside.

She stopped in place for a minute, blinking away the sudden rush of daylight from her senses, before walking out to the sidewalk and looking around.

She let out a small groan before turning to someone else on the sidewalk, a balding man wearing a blue polo shirt.

"Excuse me." She said, tapping his shoulder, he turned around. "Could you point me in the direction of a hotel?"

He nodded. "Of course." He pointed down the street to his right. "About five blocks down that way is a relatively cheap hotel, I believe they have a few spare rooms. It's called the Amity Arms."

"Thank you." Meg nodded, smiling sincerely at the man before running down the street.

She found the hotel very quickly; it stuck out quite obviously really, and made her way in.

She walked across the lobby to the front desk, placing her hand on the bell. Ringing it three times before someone appeared behind the counter.

"Yes?" She asked, obviously quite bored. She had blonde hair and big, blue eyes. "What can I help you with?" Her voice stated quite clearly that she didn't want to help _anybody_ with _anything_.

Meg ignored the way the girl was eyeing her disapprovingly, it either had to do with her not being a toothpick or her wearing her normal outfit… Hm… Choices, choices.

"Yes, I'd like to check in," She said, carefully gripping her bags a bit tighter than before, not liking the way the girl's eyes trailed to them… Nor did she like the way the girl reminded her of Connie.

The girl rolled her eyes before typing something into the computer. After a few seconds she turned back to Meg.

"We have three rooms available," She said in a monotonous voice, the sound grating against Meg's ears.

"Well," Meg said, thinking. "Are any of them reserved anytime in the next few months?"

The girl gave Meg an odd look before typing in a few more things on the computer. "Two of them are reserved in the next two months and the last one isn't reserved for the next five months." She gave Meg a 'bored out of my skull and wondering why I'm bothering looking at you much less talking to you' look as she waited for the other girl to speak.

"I'll take the last one," Meg said, watching as the girl rolled her eyes and typed on the computer.

"And under what name will you be staying?" The girl droned, typing on the computer.

"Meg Griffin," Meg said, beginning to get irritated with the way the girl was speaking. Like Meg wasn't worth her time, it took all her energy to stay calm and not zap the girl into the next century.

The girl typed on the computer and scoffed before taking out a key card and handing it to Meg. "Room 5B on the right, third floor up, take the elevator on the left of the lobby." The unsaid 'now go away and don't bother me again' was obviously there.

"Thank you." Meg ground out as she somehow took the key card while still holding both of her suitcases like they were her lifeline, rolling her eyes before walking over to the left side of the lobby and pressing the 'up' button on the elevator.

She bounced on the heels of her feet while waiting for the elevator to show up, humming to herself, mostly to keep her mind occupied.

The elevator opened up with a 'ding' and Meg stepped into the compartment and pressed the third floor button.

The doors closed and the elevator zoomed up so quickly Meg nearly fell to the floor. She just barely managed to maintain her balance before the elevator came to a stop at her floor.

She found her room relatively easy; it was unlocking the door that posed the problem.

It took ten minutes more than it should have, careful juggling of her suitcases and key card, and some fancy dance moves, but Meg _did_ eventually get the door open.

Through an interesting display of agility and balance, Meg managed to close the door behind her and set her suitcases down on the foot of the bed before flopping down on the top end.

She stared at the ceiling for a while, not moving much other than her chest rising and lowering as she breathed.

She stayed there, lying on her back, for who knows how long until her leg started twitching.

Meg sat up, looking down at her leg before rubbing a hand up and down it, the twitching stopped.

Meg sighed, there was no way she would be able to lay back down and relax after that.

She swung her legs off of the bed and groaned as she stretched, her back snapping in several places, before she stood up.

She walked over to the window, pulling the curtain back partway and looking out at the street.

There were cars driving both ways on the street and there were people on the sidewalks, all in all it seemed like a pretty normal town…

… So _why_ was it considered the ghost capital of the world?

**Flashback**

Montage of every ghost attack in the Danny Phantom series played at supersonic speed.

**End flashback**

Meg glared at the ceiling.

"Now, that was just being lazy." She snapped angrily at the authoress, who shrugged her unseen shoulders as she continued to type.

Meg sighed, deciding to forget about the authoress's apparent laziness, before walking to the door, grabbing her key card off of the bed as she passed it.

She pushed open the door and stepped out into the hallway, pulling the door closed behind her before walking down to the elevators.

She pressed the down button on the elevator, walking in when the doors opened.

She pressed the ground floor button, giving a surprised shriek when she floated several inches into the air before hitting the bottom of the elevator with more force than she logically (Live long and Prosper) should have.

When the doors to the elevator opened Meg walked out of it and across the lobby, pushing open the front door and sliding her key card into her pocket.

She stepped out onto the sidewalk and looked down each way, trying to decide where to go.

Eventually she decided to head down to her right, weaving her way through the people as she tried to avoid being plowed over.

She miraculously managed to avoid running into anyone as she worked her way down the street.

She continued walking around town for about ten minutes, getting far away from her hotel in the process but not caring as she looked over all of the sites Amity had to offer.

She had made her way across what she hoped to be a good portion of the town when she bumped into someone, knocking them both down.

"Oh, sorry." The kid said as they both tried to get up.

"No, it's my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Meg said as she inspected her legs to make sure that she wasn't injured, after she was sure that she was fine she looked up at the boy.

He had messy black hair and blue eyes, he wore a white tee shirt with a red dot in the center and blue jeans, he looked like he was maybe fourteen.

Meg and the boy opened their mouths at the same time to say something but both stopped and gasped, while Meg wasn't sure what the boy was gasping about she was gasping because of the mist of ectoplasm that came out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. "I have to leave now, I have this…" They both paused before turning and beginning to run the other way. "Thing!"

Meg ran down the street, where was the ghost? Where could it have been hiding that she didn't immediately find it when she started searching for it?

Meg ran for a few more blocks, looking around desperately for the ghost, before she turned a corner and found herself in an ally way, she panted and leaned against the wall.

Where was the ghost? It couldn't have hidden itself that well, could it? And it couldn't have been far enough away for her not to be able to tell where it is, she couldn't sense ghosts beyond twenty feet away from herself yet, and the only person that had been worth noting at the time her ghost sense went off was… The… Kid…

Meg froze in place, millions of memories flashing through her mind at once.

_Green eyes and white hair, an unearthly glow, black and white jumpsuit with his emblem on the front._

_He had messy black hair and blue eyes; he wore a white tee shirt with a red dot in the center and blue jeans._

_"Sort of like that one kid, I can't really use names or locations due to an agreement we have with him."_

_"You're going to Amity Park and the one you're looking for is…"_

The pieces of the puzzle all zoomed together in her mind, but the picture wasn't making any sense, if the kid had really been what had set her ghost sense off then he must have been…

But he couldn't be, it just didn't make any sense, the kid looked like he was barely fourteen, there was no way he could handle what he would if he was who she thought he was.

He couldn't be, it just didn't make any sense, she just couldn't believe that that kid just might have been…

But it sort of fit, didn't it? That the one Ayumu sent her to get training from was like her. That she would be able to seek solace from him, even if he was younger than her.

So there was no more denying it, the kid, the black haired, blue-eyed teenager that she had run into just two minutes before.

Was the white haired, green-eyed superhero that she had come to town to find.

It was the only option, he was…

Meg took a deep breath to calm herself before whispering, almost silently, the hero's, the boy's, name.

"Danny Phantom."

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

There's a big secret in this chapter, I want you to read what happened before she got up to leave the train compartment, ask yourself, 'what's the one thing she _didn't_ do?'

Oh, and I'll be off the site for all of April to work on my script frenzy, I'll post a link to the script once I get the first draft done.

Note to reviewers of last chapter:

Starreader86: Yes, we've all been eagerly awaiting her revenge on Peter. And, sadly I doubt this was the encounter you were expecting, but I've had them meeting like this planned out from the beginning. (Meg and Sam will get along fine) I was a bit worried, writing the Stewie rant was _way_ too easy. I've always thought that Chris is a lot more observant than he appears, but just doesn't know what to do with the information he's given, which is why he didn't mention the ghost attacks until now. And I've been planning for a heartfelt Meg and Lois moment for _ages_, I love the rare tender moment between them on the show (If I remember correctly)

Bhaalspawn: One of them, yes. And thanks!

Ander Arias: Wow you reviewed a lot (I'm not complaining), I'm sort of rollercoastering with the fourth wall gags, there will be a few chapters where I don't use them and some where there are a lot of them. Yeah, for the next couple chapters it'll focus on Meg being in Amity, but once she gets back to Quahog I plan on doing some chapters revolving around the other family members. Ugh, the Stewie and Brian story-lines are getting old and pointless, message to the family guy writers: It is no longer funny! Move on! End message. But, yeah, Stewie/Brian? I love slash but _come on!_ Whoever came up with that pairing has some serious issues. And I had it a _bit_ too easy writing the Stewie rant, which disturbs me greatly.


	12. Meetings

Meg, meet Danny.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story

--

Shock wasn't an easy thing for Meg to feel, not since she became half-ghost anyway, but to find out that there was another half-ghost out there, and that the half-ghost was the hero she both resented and admired was just mind blowing.

There was no way to be sure how long she stayed like that, her back pressed against the dirty wall of the alleyway and her mouth hanging open like a fish recently reeled gasping for air.

But eventually, she did regain her ability to properly move, and when she did she found herself transformed before she could even think otherwise.

Without even realizing what she was doing, she launched herself into the sky, hovering for a few moments before turning invisible and taking off towards where the boy had been.

The wind whipped her hair around as she flew, she relished the feeling, she'd have to remember to stop wearing her hat after this.

She reached the spot they had been, hovering above and looking around for him, also extending her sense of death as far as it would go in an attempt to find him.

She found nothing.

Meg let out an annoyed huff of air before rocketing to her right, it made no sense that her, admittedly weak, sense of death's presence wouldn't pick anything up in _Amity Park_ of all places, the place was a ghost hotspot, if the news reports were anything to go by.

She gave a tiny groan before stopping above a park, there was no way she would be able to find him.

She glanced around, the park was empty.

With a sigh, she let her invisibility slip, slowly floating down towards the ground, already disappointed with how her search was turning out.

The feeling didn't have a chance to last long when a blast of pink energy barely missed her head.

Meg immediately snapped to attention, whipping towards the source of the blast.

Zooming through the air towards her on what looked like a high-tech surfing board was a woman in a pink jumpsuit that covered her face, weapons of all sorts were strapped to her hips while she was holding a rather large gun, giving off wafts of pink smoke, that was pointed straight at Meg.

Meg could only stare at the person for a few seconds before another blast from the gun forced her into action.

She pushed herself up in the air, dodging blasts from the gun that seemed to make the air that they touched explode with raw energy, and watched the woman who was fast approaching her.

Meg watched as she neared, when it became apparent that she wasn't going to slow down she flew to the side and watched as she zoomed past before turning around and facing her.

"You're a new one." She muttered, almost as if Meg weren't there. She raised one of her guns and charged it, it sent out a bright blast at Meg.

Meg dodged the blast, it was harder to do at close range but she still avoided getting hit.

The woman growled to herself and sent out several blasts at once, Meg's side was grazed by one of them, causing her to clutch it in pain and tears to spring to her eyes.

The woman let out a sound of triumph before zooming over to Meg, holding the gun up and pointing at her.

Meg let out a hiss of pain, ectoplasm slipping between her fingers and dripping down towards the ground.

"Say goodbye, ghost." The woman hissed as her gun charged, Meg squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for what would most undoubtedly be painful.

The blast never came, after a few seconds Meg slowly opened her eyes to see the woman in a tangled fight with none other than Danny Phantom.

"No!" The woman shouted angrily as Phantom tossed her weapons far away, she glared at him. "This isn't over Phantom, I will have my revenge." She zoomed off after her weapons.

Phantom turned to Meg, looking at the wound on her side.

"You okay?" He asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Meg could only let out a hiss of pain as her grip on her wound tightened, she wobbled in the air.

Phantom floated over to her and wrapped an arm around her under her shoulders, helping to hold her up as her floated towards the ground.

They landed in a clearing in a group of trees; Phantom set her down gently and watched as she stumbled a bit.

She looked up at him once she regained her ability to stand up straight and watched as he assessed her.

Once he seemed satisfied that she was okay he turned around and crouched down as if he was going to take off.

Meg's eyes widened, she was losing her chance.

"Wait!" She said quickly as Phantom started to take off, he froze three feet off the ground, turning around to face her.

"Look," He said in a tone of voice that suggested he was exasperated. "You're obviously in no condition to fight me, so you'll have to wait until you're healed if you want to try."

"_Fight you?_" Meg asked, incredulous. "I did _not_ come all this way just to fight you." She crossed her arms, the wound on her side no longer bleeding as much ectoplasm as it had been, trickling down enough for her to feel safe taking pressure off of it.

Phantom crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Well, if you didn't come here to fight me than what did you come here for?" He obviously didn't believe her.

Meg stared at him for a few moments and closed her eyes, extending her senses as far as they would go, just within sight range. After she was sure that no besides her and Phantom was around she took a deep breath, opening her eyes.

Her transformation orbs shot out, spinning around her and forming a transparent shell.

She watched through tinted eyes as Phantom's expression melted into shock.

A rip appeared in her shell, starting at the top and going down, tearing away Meg Apparition and leaving Meg Griffin in her place, an angry red cut on her side.

"I came all this way for you to train me," Meg said, looking at Phantom with a spark of determination in her eyes.

Phantom stared at her, speechless and in shock.

"Phantom?" Meg asked, walking over and waving a hand in front of his face. "Phan_tom_?" She poked his side in an effort to get him to move. Finally, after a while of trying this tactic, she floated up and cupped her hand over his ear.

"DANNY!" Phantom jolted out of his stupor and five feet higher into the air at this, Meg looked up at him bemusedly.

"Are you back with the living now?" She asked, just a tad on the sarcastic side. Phantom looked down at her before floating down to the ground. Meg followed and they both gently touched down to the grass.

Phantom looked her over, his eyes wide.

Meg started twisting her shirt around nervously before taking a step back. "You're freaking me out, Phantom." She reached up and pulled her hat off, pressing it to the wound on her side, also effectively covering up the part of her shirt that had been burned off.

Phantom shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

"How…?" He asked, trailing off when he couldn't find the words.

"How did I become a half-ghost?" Meg asked, raising her eyebrows. "Well…"

**Flashback**

Liana-Wolfe is sitting in a director's chair.

She looks at the camera and folds her hands in her lap.

"To prevent the readers from having to sit through the long-winded and boring recap of what they already know, I have instead chosen to show you all this clip of a man in a cat suit dancing to the hamster dance."

**Flashback-within-a-flashback**

A man in an orange cat suit is dancing wildly to the hamster dance blaring in the background, just imagine a five-year-old on crack fast forwarded, yeah, I use analogies, what of it?

**End both flashbacks**

"And that's how that happened," Meg said; now sitting cross-legged on the ground and facing Phantom, who was in the same position.

"Wow…" Phantom muttered, searching for the right words to say. "You're story is certainly… Interesting." He couldn't find a better word and his expression showed it.

"Yeah," Meg said, crossing her arms. "And now, I believe, it's time for you to tell me your story."

"S-story?" Phantom asked nervously. "What story?" His hands started twitching.

Meg raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Don't play dumb, Phantom." She smiled slightly, tiling her head to her right. "I think your story is similar to mine."

Phantom gave a nervous, a bit high-pitched, chuckle. "Okay, I suppose you deserve to know, since you told me."

Phantom pushed himself to his feet and glanced around before closing his eyes, a bright blue rings formed around his middle, it split apart into two rings, one traveling up and the other traveling down.

The black and white jumpsuit disappeared after the rings passed over him, leaving him in a white tee shirt and jeans. The insignia on his chest was replaced by a red circle.

Green eyes faded to blue and white hair became black, he looked down at Meg when his transformation was finished.

"Hi." He said, reaching out a hand and helping her to her feet. "My name is Danny Fenton."

"Meg Griffin." Meg smiled, shaking his hand before letting it go. Danny started walking towards the edge of the clearing, Meg followed.

"My story happened about a year ago, when I was fourteen." Danny started as they were walking. "My parents are obsessed with the afterlife, to the point where they built a portal to the ghost zone." He glanced at Meg to make sure she was still following; she nodded for him to continue.

"They actually started work on it in college, causing an accident that gave another person ghost powers, but I'll get into that later, anyway, they'd just finished what they hoped to be the culmination of all of their work."

Danny sighed.

"What happened?" Meg asked, they reached the end of the trees and started walking through the near empty park.

"I didn't." Danny gave a quiet chuckle at that. "Well, not right away. About three days after their failed attempt me and my two friends, Sam and Tucker, I'll introduce you later, decided to go snooping around the lab, Sam convinced me to check out the inside of the ghost portal, so I slipped on a jumpsuit and went in, it was dark, so I had to trail my hand along the wall…" Danny trailed off, glancing back at Meg. "I accidently pressed a button, and the portal turned on with me inside."

"Wait…" Meg interrupted before he could say anymore. "Are you saying that your parents actually put the on button on the _inside_ of the portal?"

Danny nodded, a bit embarrassed. "Don't get me wrong, their geniuses, but sometimes they seem to do little things like that without realizing it, the button placement was probably the only reason it didn't work the first time anyway. Anyway, the force of the portal turning on was painful enough to knock me out, when I woke up I found Sam crying and Tucker trying to not cry." Danny sighed, rubbing his neck.

"When I was walking over to them I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a mirror that my parents have down there, I don't know why they have it so don't ask, I… I looked like a ghost, I was, _am_, a ghost, half-ghost anyway. I felt like I was being torn apart when I saw my reflection, Sam and Tucker saw me and came over, they started screaming at me, I don't even remember what they were saying, but I know it made me panic, something in that caused me to induce transforming, I changed back into this." He motioned to himself.

"And it was enough to shock them into silence, after that we figured out what happened." Danny gave a small smile, feeling nostalgic about his past.

"And the insignia?" Meg asked, jolting Danny out of his reverie.

"What?" He glanced over at her.

"Your insignia, how did you get it?"

"Oh!" Realization shone on his face. "That happened later, Sam made this wish that we never met, and a ghost named Desiree granted it, that, of course, meant I never got my powers, so Sam had to make it so I got them again, which was really hard for her to do because I didn't remember her, she stuck the insignia on my chest before I went into the ghost portal the second time." They reached the edge of the park. "Now let's stop talking about this until we can get somewhere less… Open."

Danny and Meg walked down the sidewalk for a bit in silence, this was shattered when Danny was approached by a goth girl wearing a skirt, shirt, and boots. And an African American looking boy wearing glasses and with various electronic gadgets on his belt, they both looked to be about Danny's age.

"Danny!" The girl said, rushing over to him and looking him over carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the way you were talking made it sound like the ghost was powerful." Meg blushed at this, smiling slightly as she shot Danny a look out of the corner on her eye.

The girl, who Meg decided must be Sam, caught sight of her and quickly turned to the boy, Tucker, to admonish him for being careless, Danny's hand on her shoulder stopped her from speaking.

"Guys." He laughed slightly as he said it. "It's okay, Let's go to Sam's house and I'll explain." They looked at him and back at each other before sighing and starting down the road.

They walked silently, Sam kept casting nervous glances back at Meg as they walked, Tucker remained neutrally looking forward.

At many points Danny looked as if he was going to try and start a conversation but the attempt died before it reached his lips.

Eventually they reached a big house, it vaguely reminded Meg of Victorian gothic, and walked up the front steps.

Meg resisted making a comment about how strange it seemed for Sam to be living there, she just met the girl and wanted to avoid getting on her bad side.

Sam sighed as she opened the door before motioning them in, eying Meg warily as she stepped into the house.

Meg immediately found herself speechless; the house wasn't nearly as extravagant as her grandparent's, but it was still pretty ritzy.

She looked around the front hall for a few seconds before turning back to the others, who were talking in rushed whispers to each other, she couldn't make the words out quite clearly enough for the conversation to make sense but she just knew that they were talking about her.

She stood in place for a while, listening to them, before they turned and walked over to her.

Sam grabbed her arm and pulled her along the hallways and down a flight of stairs until they were in a basement, Danny and Tucker followed along.

Once they were there Sam released Meg's arm and started looking around, after a minute of this she turned back to Meg crossed her arms.

"Transform," She said, looking at her with a mix of disbelief and anticipation.

Meg glanced at Danny, who nodded.

Meg threw her arms out by her sides, her orbs of ectoplasm shot out and started spinning around her. She had gotten somewhat used to the feeling, the chill of it became almost soothing to her.

It didn't take long for her transformation to end, leaving Meg standing there to look at Sam's awed face.

She rubbed her arm nervously as Sam and Tucker walked around her, looking at her like she was something they never thought possible. Which she most likely was, now that she thought about it.

After about a minute Meg became too uncomfortable with the way they kept looking her over and transformed back, startling them out of whatever it was that they were in.

Sam turned to Danny.

"So you're sure we can trust her?" She asked, not bothering to lower her voice at all, which stung. A lot.

Danny nodded. "We can trust her, and we will." Something in his tone must have meant that the conversation was over because Sam cast Meg one last wary glance before letting the subject drop.

Sam walked over to a juice bar set up and turned to the others.

"Any of you want anything to drink?"

They all ended up getting a soda of some sort, Meg hadn't been going to ask for anything but Danny insisted she try to not act like an outsider, she would be staying in Amity for who knows how long and he wanted things to be as un-awkward between them all as possible.

They all sat down on some beanbag chairs and drank in silence for a while before Danny spoke.

"We should get started on training." He stood up and walked over to Meg, grabbing her upper arm and gently pulling her to her feet. He turned to Sam and Tucker.

"We'll be down at the junkyard, we'll be back in a bit." He transformed and turned both of them intangible, flying through the house and out through the city at a speed that would have made Meg's eyes water if she could have felt the wind. How could Danny possibly go that fast, anyway?

It took less than five minutes to get to the junkyard, Danny gently setting Meg down on the ground when he came to a stop.

She stumbled at first, unable to properly understand the sudden change. He must have been going at least five times as fast as she was used to.

It took her about three minutes to regain complete use of all of her sense she turned and looked at Danny, caution sparking in her eyes. He just seemed to be amused by her reaction.

"Shut up." Meg muttered quietly before transforming, if only to hide the growing red staining her cheeks.

After she finished transforming Meg looked at Danny, waiting.

Danny raised his hands and allowed orbs of ectoplasm to form, he watched her as she did the same before turning to some of the larger pieces of junk next to them, he fired the orbs of ectoplasm onto a bed, causing it to blow up rather spectacularly.

Meg glanced around the junkyard until she found a dresser, she raised her hands and fired, expecting an explosion to rock the junkyard the same way Danny's had.

It didn't, the dresser shook a bit and it might have floated for a second but it remained un-exploded.

Meg's shoulders slumped and Danny was obviously just as confused about it as she was.

Danny turned to her and was about to say something when a sink next to them exploded. They both looked up to see Skulker flying at them, guns blazing.

"Whelps!" He shouted as he flew down at them.

"Skulker." Danny and Meg groaned at the same time, they glanced at each other before flying up and dodging his next few blasts.

"Haven't seen you around here for a while." Danny shouted at him as he fired a beam of ectoplasm straight into the center of Skulker's armor, the ghost froze for a second before recovering and firing several weapons at Danny and Meg.

"You can thank the other whelp for that." He growled as he sent a net at Meg, she dodged it.

Danny paused before smirking and glancing at Meg.

"Thanks Meg!" He called over, laughing as he dodged Skulker's next attack, which he fired while shouting angrily.

Meg smirked as she realized what Danny was doing, she shot a grin in his direction. "Anytime!" She laughed as she dodged several more of Skulker's attacks before cupping her hands together, allowing a large orb of ectoplasm to form in it.

After letting it grow to be a bit bigger than herself she spun around and heaved the orb at Skulker.

Something very, very different than normal happened then, halfway to Skulker the orb changed shape, instead of a giant sphere it twisted around before all of the ectoplasm was gone and in its place a dresser was flying.

Skulker turned around as he heard a whistling in the air, his eyes widened in surprise right before the ectoplasm laced dresser knocked him backwards, both of them vanishing in a flash of blue light.

Meg and Danny stared in shock at where Skulker had been before both glanced over to where the dresser had been, it was gone.

They paused and looked at each other before slowly floating down to the ground.

"Well," Danny said after a minute. "That was new."

"For you and me both." Meg muttered in awe, still staring at the place where the dresser had once been.

There was a pause before Danny turned back to Meg.

"Think you can do it again?"

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

Sorry about the long wait, my computer completely freaked out on me.

But after an epically long and tiring quest that ended at my mom's computer I am finally able to update.

I'm surprised no one caught the thing with the times last chapter.

Notes to reviewers of last chapter:

JennyGirl16: Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Ander Arias: Thank you for being honest in your opinion

Celeste38: Yeah, I miss the early seasons Peter, the one who openly said he would take a bullet for Meg.


	13. Time

In which Clockwork is introduced.

My first attempt at a family guy Fan fic, tell me what you think, but first: Disclaimers and all that crap.

Family guy is owned by: Seth MacFarlene.

Idea is owned by: Hyperforcego over on Deviantart, I just got permission to turn it into a story.

--

**In an unknown location, presumably the ghost zone**

The darkness shrouded her like a cloak made out of the night sky, constantly twisting as if it was in itself alive. Perhaps it was, one can never be sure.

As she held out her hands in front of her, fire red ectoplasm burst forth from them, vanishing like an unwanted bill into the chasm below her.

As low growls slowly became more palpable and resonated throughout the chamber, she allowed a cruel, twisted smile to stretch across her face.

"Hush, pet. You'll be free soon enough." Her voice was much like a mother soothing a child back into sleep after a nightmare. Had anyone been listening they would have felt raw terror grip at their hearts, as they stood petrified.

A pained howl came from the chasm as she turned and floated away, long scarlet hair trailing behind her like a stained and torn wedding veil.

**Amity Park**

Meg sat on a couch; Danny was next to her, the black haired boy blinked blearily.

"I don't know where we just were, but I never want to go back again." He shook his head, attempting to clear his jumbled jamboree of thoughts.

"Hiatus zone, nasty place." After a rather pointed look towards the authoress, who could not be reach for comment or reaction, Meg stood up and stretched.

"Where were we, again?"

"Um…" Danny struggled to find a coherent thought that made sense in his mind, most of them revolved around tacos or cats, after precisely 5.2983746552 minutes he managed to find the relevant train of thought and jump on like a hobo desperate for a ride.

"Oh! Training!" He stood up, casting a quick glance around for anyone who he didn't want to see them transform, before doing said transformation.

Meg did her own transformation mere nanoseconds after Danny started his, she finished five seconds after.

"You know, we need to work on your transformation time, it can make all the difference," Danny said to her as they took off, phasing through the ceiling.

"What does it matter?" Meg asked, not really caring why as she did a twirl through the air, streams of ectoplasm spiraling behind her like deep, cerulean blue ribbons.

"Well, for starters, you're five times as powerful and heal ten times as fast in ghost form than you do in human form. And if you find yourself cornered by bad ghosts they're not going to give you time to transform, they're just going to shoot you down. Furthermore-" Meg cut him off by a ball of ectoplasm to the mug.

"I get it." She floated backwards on her back as they continued to rocket through the sky, remaining intangible to avoid colliding with objects. "I'll work on it later."

Meg took this time to look around at Amity; it really was a great place, if you excused the ghost attacks. After all, it had a lake, a park, a forest and pretty much everything else that teenagers needed to live.

It was a beautiful day. Which should have been the first warning that everything was about to go spectacularly wrong, really.

They were just passing over the park when they both froze in midair, ectoplasm wafting up from their mouths in what is known to many as a 'ghost sense'.

Their next movements were purely instinctive, surveying the area and forming orbs of ectoplasm in their hands.

After a few very tense moments Meg glanced at Danny.

"Any idea what that was?" She asked, her body still as tense as a statue as she extended her senses.

Danny shook his head.

Electricity seemed to be charging through the atmosphere as the two half ghosts waited in silence, the air seemed to grow thicker and it was becoming harder and harder for them to breath.

All at once it exploded into a flurry of action, a web-like blast of orange and green ectoplasm shot out and knocked Meg and Danny across the park until they had landed in the lake, sinking towards the bottom like a pair of rocks.

They struggled, they trashed, but they couldn't escape the grip of the net.

They hit the bottom of the lake like a cannon ball hits a fat man's stomach: Hard and painful.

The time they spent down there felt like hours to them, it might have been, Meg had no clue, but all at once it changed.

They were out of the water, and the ectoplasm was gone, but they weren't in the park.

The place around them was green; that was the first thing Meg noticed, that was shortly followed by her noticing the abundance of clocks. Big clocks, small clocks, some as big as your head… I'll stop.

The next thing Meg noticed was the ghost hovering right in front of them, he was definitely stranger than most ghosts she'd seen, it was mostly because he was constantly shifting from a small boy, to a middle-aged man, to an elderly man.

He wore a purple colored cloak and held a staff that looked as though it was made from parts of a clock, it was fitting, Meg supposed, given what the area they were in looked like.

Some part of her supposed that she should be jumping up to prepare to fight the ghost; she was just about to give in to that instinct when Danny spoke up.

"Clockwork!"

Meg turned to him in confusion. "Clockwork?"

Danny nodded. "Clockwork, ghost master of time. A _friend_." He took care to stress the word 'friend', almost as if he sensed that Meg was thinking of attacking him.

The two half ghosts pushed themselves up and hovered in front of the boy/man/old fart. Waiting for him to speak.

He first nodded to Danny. "Danny, it is good to see you again, although I wish it could be under better circumstances."

He then turned to Meg, his eyes narrowed as he studied her. Meg felt a wave of icy cold energy spread throughout her body. Why was he looking at her like that? Like she was something unbelievable?

Finally, he spoke to her. "I have seen many different ways you gain your powers, and I have seen many different futures for you…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "But this is not the time for that. Perhaps when this is over."

"Clockwork…" Danny started, moving so he was in front of Meg. "What is 'this'? Why did you bring us here?"

Clockwork sighed before floating over to a large portal he motioned them over with a quick, almost frantic, wave of his hand. Meg and Danny exchanged a glance, what could have worked him up that much?

He twirled his staff like a baton and an image appeared in the portal.

It was of Amity, the two half-ghosts watched in horror as the city was being torn apart by malevolent spirits.

"No!" Meg jumped in shock when Danny shouted out next to her, but it didn't take her long to see why.

His parents, his sister, Sam and Tucker, they were all being held in ectoplasm cages.

Clockwork waved his staff again and the image changed, focusing on a ghost with paper white skin, red eyes, and long black hair.

"This is the one behind the attacks, she gained her power through her malevolence and hatred. Nearly all of the ghosts fear her and that is why she has so many followers." Clockwork sighed, his shoulders slumping.

Meg and Danny exchanged a glance before they turned back to Clockwork, determination shining in their eyes like a lighthouse through fog.

"What do we have to do?" Meg asked, crossing her arms over her chest and raising an eyebrow when Clockwork turned to face her.

Clockwork studied them for a few moments before smiling.

He waved his staff, the Authoress getting slightly bored of the redundancy as he did, and the image on the portal changed once again.

This time it showed four objects, a sword, a shield, and a spear.

"There are three objects hidden in time that you will need to defeat her. The spear is hidden in ancient Rome, the shield is hidden in the future, and the sword is hidden in a time long ago in England."

Clockwork took out two medallions.

"These time medallions are different, they have four preset times and you'll jump to the next one as soon as you acquire the object in the time frame you're in, after you obtain all three you'll come back here."

The two half ghosts took the Medallions and slid them on, the metal burning like a flameless fire against their skin.

The second the medallions were securely around their necks, the two Halfas vanished in a whirlwind of sickeningly bright colors.

When they reappeared they found themselves on top of a building overlooking a city.

Meg stared down as flying cars zoomed beneath them before turning to Danny.

"Is Clockwork always this vague?" She asked sardonically, placing her hands on her hips, she was a bit pissed off at Clockwork not giving them the details on how to obtain any of the items, or even where they specifically were.

"He has this 'personal growth' bit going on." Danny told her before turning invisible, Meg following shortly thereafter, the two half-ghosts took off, staying close by focusing on the other's ecto signature.

"But how the hell are we supposed to find the… Shield?" Meg came to the conclusion of which object they were looking for because, quite frankly, it was obvious.

Danny shrugged, not that any of you could see it, you not seeing invisible people idiots.

Meg sighed in disappointment and despair, the odds of them finding any of the objects without any clue of where they were hidden were less than the odds of Pigs being able to fly without outside help.

And, as dues ex machina would have it, Meg and Danny's amulets started glowing and a red orb shot out of each, flying ahead of them.

Meg and Danny looked at each other's ecto signatures, shrugged, and chased after the orbs of light.

After a rather long chase scene involving four pandas and a wookie, they found themselves floating in the abandoned area outside of a museum.

"A museum," Danny said flatly. "Of course it's a museum." He sighed and landed on the ground, becoming visible once again.

"Yeah, you'd think Liana could at least be more creative." Meg shrugged as she landed next to him. Used to it.

Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "Who?"

"Never mind. Let's just get the shield and get moving"

The two half ghosts walked up the steps to the museum, both thinking about how out of place the ancient building looked in the futuristic world that surrounded it.

Inside the building was not very different from the outside, deserted and ancient. And just a little bit creepy.

The museum's guide quickly walked over; he was hunched over and had a nose like a vulture's beak.

"Yes?" Meg immediately cringed when he spoke, his voice sounded like glass and pebbles being charged through a blender with rusty blades. "How may I help you?"

"Um," Danny said, obviously trying just as hard as Meg to ignore the grating sound of the guide's voice. "We were wondering if you had an exhibit on shields."

The guide immediately looked as if someone had told him the building was made of chocolate.

"Yes, of course, follow me!" He quickly hurried off, the two half ghosts only moments behind him.

"Ya know," Meg muttered under her breath to Danny. "Given his voice I think I understand why the museum is so empty."

Danny gave a short laugh before they both skidded to a halt, both barely missing running into the guide.

The guide turned around and gave a flourished bow. "We are here."

Meg and Danny glanced at each other, their eyebrows raised.

"We are here?"

"We are here."

The two half ghosts walked forward into the room, looking around, their bodies tense as if ninja were lurking in the shadows waiting to spring out and attack them.

The room was filled to the brim with shields, all intricately designed and very elegant.

Meg stifled a groan; there was no way they would be able to find the shield in all that was the room.

They walked through the hall for what might have been hours, or it might have just been minutes, and still had no luck finding anything that could have been the shield they were looking for.

Their amulets gave no sign as to where the shield could have been, until they reached a shield that had orange and blue ectoplasm swirling around in it.

Simultaneously, their Horcrux detecting medallions- er, I mean, amulets started glowing.

Meg and Danny glanced at each other, raised an eyebrow, gave each other a fist bump, and walked forward to grab the shield.

When their fingers were mere inches away from the shield, so close that Meg could almost feel the rush of wind that signaled that they were traveling through time when a loud screech rang throughout the museum hall.

Meg and Danny jerked back away from the shield, covering their ears and clenching their eyes shut.

When they opened their eyes they saw what might have at one point been the museum guide that had shown them to the shields but was now a horrible vulture like monster.

"How dare you?" The monster roared, and if you thought its voice was bad before you do not want to even imagine what it sounded like at that moment, Meg was fairly certain that her ears were starting to bleed.

"I let you come in here and view my treasures and you try to steal from me! Well, now you must prepare for me to steal something from you, YOUR LIVES!!!!!"

Meg groaned silently in despair, it only figured that it would say what was probably the most cliché villain line in history.

(Second only to 'meet your doom!!!!')

The monster swiped at the two Half ghosts, who just barely managed to get into the air and away from the monster's attack.

Danny sent out a burst of green ectoplasm, which seemed to hit the monster but made no sign of damage.

Meg let out several curses, drowned out by the monster's horrendous roaring, before sending several blasts of ectoplasm at the creature.

No effect. At all. Meg felt like slapping herself.

"Danny!" She shouted at the fourteen year old, struggling to be heard above the noise. He looked over at her? Did he? Yes! He did!

"Yeah?" He screamed before dodging one of the monster's wings, just barely avoiding going the way of the fly on the car windshield.

"Distract him! I'm going for the shield!" Meg shot down like a rocket, flying faster than she ever has before in her brief time as a half ghost.

It was truly unfortunate that she was going that fast, because when her free fall was stopped abruptly by the monster's wing it just hurt all that much more.

Meg shot across the room, crashing through several displays in the process, before she finally stopped on a marble wall, a resounding crack echoing through the room.

The building shook, Danny sparing a glance over at where Meg was whenever he could, she wasn't moving, and the ceiling above her was starting to fall.

He turned back to the monster and fired several shots of ectoplasm before freezing. The ceiling… Fall… Shit.

Danny turned to look back at Meg; already he could see the chunks of ceiling falling around her.

He started flying towards her, but the monster placing a wing in his path stopped him.

"You shall not help your friend, thief." It roared, its voice causing the building to shake even more.

Danny watched in horror as the falling ceiling slowly covered Meg.

He turned to face the monster once more, a fire burning in his eyes, and he allowed his ectoplasm to charge up around him. If he couldn't get to Meg than he would have to get the shield.

He charged down, dodging the creature's wings and weaving around its attacks. He was even more determined than before to get to the shield.

He crashed into the floor right in front of the shield; his amulet was glowing as bright as the sun by this point, and glared up at the monster.

He reached up and grabbed the shield. Immediately wind and his own ectoplasm formed a cocoon around him, if he looked to his right he would have seen a glow that showed the same thing was happening to Meg.

There was a brief moment where Danny and the monster locked eyes; Danny gave a small smirk as the monster screeched in horror and rage before he vanished into the time stream.

As any aspiring time travelers should know, going backwards in time is a lot harder on the body than going forwards, given that time is constantly moving in a forward direction, going backwards in time can be considered the equivalent of swimming up a river.

When Danny and Meg exited the time stream they were in a field, a large field, the type one might go frolicking in were they not on an important mission.

As soon as he regained control of his senses, well, four of them, he didn't want to test whether or not he had the ability to taste back yet, he quickly rushed over to Meg, who was lying on the grass, she did not appear to be, no, she definitely wasn't breathing.

When he pressed two fingers to her neck, Danny could feel a pulse, it was a weak one but it was there.

Most people would be panicking, forgetting whether or not they knew CPR, but Danny had been through so many disasters, so many situations where panicking literally means life or death, that he could keep himself focused _just_ enough that he remembered what to do.

He tilted her head back, pressed his lips to hers and breathed out.

There was no way for him to know how long they were like that, Danny desperately breathing for her as bruises blossomed across her body like flowers in the spring, but it seemed like an eternity.

Finally, after Danny was just about ready to give up, Meg gave a weak cough followed by a shaky intake of breath. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

She let out a low, slightly pained, moan as she tried to push herself up. Danny caught her by the shoulders and helped her.

Almost immediately after becoming upright, Meg turned to her side and coughed violently, violently like Chuck Norris when someone insults him violently, blood and ectoplasm streaking across the ground.

After a few more coughs, Meg managed to start breathing normally, after a few panicked gasps, again.

They sat there in that field for three minutes, the only sound being both of them taking deep breaths to assure themselves they were alive.

After a while, Meg and Danny found themselves standing, surveying the field.

"I take it you grabbed the shield?" Meg muttered as she surveyed the overly flowery field surrounding them.

"Would you be here if I didn't?"

"Touché."

The field was empty except for one big rock in the center, that did nothing to help them so the ignored it.

"Why would the amulets send us here?" Danny muttered to himself. "There's nothing in this field except that big stone… Thing."

A light bulb went off above Meg's head, only it wasn't a light bulb, given the current time period, it was actually a candle. A candle went off above Meg's head.

She slapped her forehead. It finally dawning on her where they were. "Oh, duh!" She quickly started running over to the stone, Danny trailing behind her after he stopped to pick up the shield.

"What are you doing?" He called after her, why he didn't just fly to catch up with her is a mystery to us all.

Meg turned around, she kept running, but now it was more of a backwards skip. Her injuries were already healing thanks to her ghost powers, so it was a dull throb instead of the stabbing pain it should have been for her to be moving at all.

"Remember the artifacts Clockwork told us to find?"

"Yeah, sword, shield, and spear. Why?" Meg didn't bother to wonder why Danny didn't understand; he didn't seem like the type to read mythology anyway.

"Sword in the stone!" Meg turned back around, running as fast as her legs could carry her.

Meg and Danny reached the stone and froze, staring in awe at the magnificent sight before them, the sword seemed to be glowing with an energy that wasn't quite like their own, but it was powerful.

Danny started to reach out to grab it when a bright flash of light appeared in front of them.

Meg and Danny jerked backwards and stared in surprise when Stewie and Brian appeared before their eyes.

The baby and the dog stared wide-eyed at the two half ghosts.

"What… The hell?" Stewie asked, his jaw hanging slack. "Megan? Is that – what?"

"Where are we?" Brian asked, looking Meg and then Danny up and down.

"Well, according to this," Stewie said as he looked over his device. "We're in the universe where Meg's a half-ghost and fights the forces of evil, it's a crossover apparently." He paused. "Oh, look, fifth best story."

Meg chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head with her right hand. "H-hi?"

"Let's just go," Brian said as he pressed the button, as the two disappeared in a blinding flash of light the words, "This universe is just too weird." Could be heard.

Meg and Danny glanced at each other and Danny raised his eyebrows. "Friends of yours?"

"They're my youngest brother and the family's pet, I think." Meg placed her hands on her hips. "The way life has been going these days I'm not quite sure anymore." She nodded to herself.

"Let's just get the sword and get to the next place." Danny sighed, reaching for it, and jerking in surprise when Meg's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, what if we're messing with the natural progression of things? What happens if we take the sword? We could be fucking some part of the timeline up royally." Meg and Danny glanced at each other before Danny shook his head.

"Hey, it's Clockwork, he'll set the timeline straight once we're done." They looked squarely into each others eyes and leaned in for the kiss… Just kidding! God, you guys didn't really think I'd do that, did you? Anyone? Anyone? Bueller?

What really happened was Meg nodded with determination before stepping forward, before Danny could do anything else, and grabbing onto the sword.

The world around them spun and Meg and Danny soon found themselves standing outside of a Coliseum.

Danny glanced at the sword in Meg's hand. "That last one was too easy."

Meg shrugged. "I think LW is getting tired of putting off finishing the chapter."

A glowing spear shot out from the coliseum and embedded itself in the ground next to them.

"Now I know she is."

Meg held out her hand above the spear.

"Hey, Danny." She smirked as she glanced at him.

"Yeah?"

"Get ready to do the Time Warp again." Meg grabbed on to the spear and the world melted out of view around them, kind of like when television shows do a visual aid for a drug trip, yeah, kind of like that.

When Meg and Danny reentered their timeline, they were standing in the center of Clockwork's lair.

The Ghost of Time was standing in front of them.

He saw Meg holding the Sword and Spear, that's right bitches, they be capitalized, and Danny holding the Shield, and he nodded.

"Good, now hurry, Amity needs your help." He snapped his fingers and the amulets vanished from around Meg and Danny's necks before a tornado of some sort picked up around them and the lair vanished from around them.

They reappeared in Amity.

Right in front of the bitch that was taking over the town.

She looked at them and her lips curled back in a snarl.

"Well…" She said, her voice coming out in a melodic hiss, like a snake singing opera. "Look who decided to crash the party?" She laughed as black ectoplasm swirled around her. "What, may I ask, is the cause of this _prestigious_ honor?"

Meg positioned the spear and sword, one in each hand, while Danny held up the shield.

"We're here to get the town back, bitch." Meg shouted at her, her aura flaring, and no, not the phoenix, out around her.

The ghost laughed before abruptly stopping, black ectoplasm gathering in her hands.

"Oh please," She said, her face looking eerily reminiscent of a drawing of a vampire, not the Twilight ones, but a real one, possibly mid-transformation into bat. "I doubt either of you could last five seconds against me."

"Maybe if we were apart!" Danny shouted at her, the emblem on his shield starting to glow. "But when we're together we're stronger than you!" And with that, Danny fulfilled his cliché for the day.

The ghost smirked and snapped her fingers. "Oh really? Let's test that out."

A rumbling started up in the ground, Meg and Danny looked around in panic before looking at each other.

The ground burst apart and a large serpent creature rose up from the ruins.

Ectoplasm smoke curled out of its lips and its eyes glowed red, Meg winced before curling her lips back in a speculative snarl.

"Aren't you a real beastie?" She muttered to herself before launching upwards, ectoplasm shooting out of her feet like rockets, and slashing the sword along the monster's chin.

The creature howled before snapping at her, its jaw latching onto her sword and catching her in midair.

Meg let out a surprised shriek when the monster started shaking her around before squeezing her eyes shut and sending the largest charge of ectoplasm that she could manage up the sword.

The beast screamed before sending Meg flying down to the ground, landing hard enough to make a crater.

Meg groaned and tried to push herself back up, but the truth was that he body was still weak from her previous experience with crashing, no matter how well she'd managed to heal.

The monster loomed above her, ectoplasm seeping out of its wounds as it visibly charged itself up for an attack.

Meg clenched her eyes shut and braced herself for the attack.

She heard the sound of the dragon releasing the energy, she heard the crackling of the air exploding as it rushed towards her, and she heard the sound of it stopping abruptly, wait, that wasn't right.

Meg opened her eyes and gave a small jolt of surprise when she saw Danny standing in front of her, shield raised and deflecting the ectoplasm.

Danny glanced over his shoulder and looked her over. "You okay?" The flow of ectoplasm stopped and he backed up so he was right next to her.

Meg nodded, breathing heavily as she pushed herself to her feet. "I've been better." She held up the sword and the spear and narrowed her eyes at the monster.

A plan formed in her head, it was a stupid, crazy, and suicidal plan, but there was a good chance that it would work.

"Danny."

"Yeah?"

"Grab onto the spear, and when I give you the signal, charge as much energy as you can into it."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me, I've got a plan."

They could see that the monster was already charging up for another attack. Meg let her own energy pump into the spear and sword.

The monster sent its attack at them; Danny held the shield up and blocked it once more.

"Now." Meg said once the attack faded, Danny poured his energy into the spear, all the while hoping that Meg knew what she was doing.

Meg watched the monster closely for the next five seconds, but those five seconds may as well have been and eternity.

The creature opened its mouth once more to attack them and Meg wrenched the spear out of Danny's hands and threw it up at the monster's open mouth.

The attack stopped seconds after it started as the spear went down the monsters throat through some sort of physics only achievable in fiction.

The creature looked at them with wide eyes before the spear inside of it caused it to explode.

Yes, I said explode. Do you want to go back and read it to make sure? I'll wait…………… You're back? What did it say? Explode? Of course it did. Of course it did.

Meg threw up a shield just barely in time to protect her and Danny from the monster's remains as they splattered all over.

Meg and Danny glanced at each other and wrinkled their noses. "Eww…"

After a few seconds of having the shield up, Meg let it fade.

The two halfas then turned to where their almighty villain was… Throwing a hissy fit.

"No. No. NO!" She shouted angrily, stomping her foot down. "You're supposed to be DEAD!" She crossed her arms and her lips stuck out in a pout. "It's just not fair."

Meg and Danny glanced at each other and Meg handed Danny the sword. "You want to do the honors?"

Danny grabbed the sword and smirked as the glow surrounding it changed into a swirl of blue and green. "Gladly."

He charged at the woman, sword and shield at ready, while Meg gave a small, tired laugh and sat back on the edge of her crater.

She looked down at her body as her lack of energy finally caught up with her, manifesting in her de-transforming.

She smiled tiredly as she watched Danny suck the ghost into the Fenton thermos before he looped it around his belt.

Danny walked back over. "You know," He said as he sat down, de-transforming. "I thought she would be a lot harder to beat."

Meg didn't answer him as she had fallen asleep.

The last thought that echoed in her mind? She could definitely get used to this.

From his lair in the ghost zone, Clockwork watched this unfold and sighed before turning away from the portal to look at the Observants.

"She is still early into her powers, this is the first real taste of her true enemy she has had," He said to them, floating over to the chess table they were sitting at.

"If the girl cannot learn to fight on her own, then she is not going to be able to defeat her when the time comes." The Observant playing the black pieces said, moving his rook and capturing the white queen.

"You must think of it, Clockwork, if you allow her to be this dependant on others then the world, both theirs' and ours', is doomed." The white Observant moved a pawn forward.

"She will learn; every path leads to it." Clockwork turned away from the Observants and hovered through his lair.

"Clockwork." The black observant called after him. Clockwork glanced over his shoulder, not really caring to speak to the Observants any longer.

"You have too much faith in the girl, just because she defeated her enemy once before this doesn't mean she will be able to defeat her when the time comes."

Clockwork stiffly nodded before turning back and floating away. Disappearing into the shadows of his lair.

The black Observant moved his queen into position against the white King.

"Checkmate."

--

What do you think? Feedback is greatly appreciated on how to make my story better.

And thus, I get started on a plot that may not make a reappearance for many moons.

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I wanted to make sure I got it up before NaNoWriMo started this year.

Notes to reviewers of last chapter:

Bhaalspawn: Thanks Bhaal.

Ander Arias: I always like to try different things with my writing.

DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24: Thank you kindly.


End file.
